


Bound in Blood

by J_P_Lupine



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Character, Biting, Blood and Gore, Concubus, Demons, Don't copy to another site, Exophilia, Face-Fucking, Fae & Fairies, Feeding, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Spanking, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, Witchcraft, Witches, magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: The laws of humanity do not apply to those beyond humanity, demons especially. They do not think the same, feel the same, or live the same as humans. Sookie quickly learns the one she got stuck with is just an irritating roommate that'll only do chores in exchange for tea and snacks.(Date Published: Jul 05, 2020)
Relationships: Eric Northman/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. "Then it's a deal."

Birds called from the trees surrounding the yellow painted house as I walked up to the porch. Checking the front yard with a quick glance, I saw no one outside and went up the porch steps. Knocking on the wooden frame of the screen door, I then waited for the occupant inside to answer.

A blonde woman, cute as a button in her patterned sweater, opened the door and pushed the screen open.

"Ah, fuck." I groaned, cringing as I looked her up and down and saw her incredibly bright aura.

"I beg your pardon?" Her brows furrowed.

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?"

"I am, now who the Hell are you?"

"Did Claudine not tell you I was comin'?" Sookie's eyes went wide as she shifted on her feet.

"You know Claudine?"

"I would hope so since she _sent me_."

"Are you....another Fae?" She asked lowly and I burst into laughter.

"Oh, honey, _no_! Claudine just sent me here to protect you. I'm under contract, so if you got beef with the deal you can take it up with her." Stepping around her, I entered the house while looking around. "Don't worry though, I'm not here to boss you around or shit. My orders are only to keep you safe, so as long as you ain't broken or bleedin' it ain't my business."

"Hold on, what in the world are you talking about? And again, who the Hell are you, and why are you just walkin' into _my_ house?"

"Oh, right. You're gonna need to know how to summon me, too." Turning on my heel, I waved my hand. "Okay listen close, honey, 'cause I ain't gonna say it again. Claudine summoned me and contracted me to protect you, so I'm here whether you like it or not. And with your aura as fuckin bright as it is, it's safe to say your little part-Fae ass gets in a _lot_ of trouble." I gestured towards her. "Now, to summon me if you need me when I'm not around just call my name." Grabbing her face, I kissed her forehead to place the tether, and intricate glowing lines radiated out from the spot to form a crown over her forehead before fading. "The name's Uriel."

Sookie gasped, covering her mouth as she looked at me.

"Don't tell me Claudine sent me an _angel_?!" My face fell flat as I crossed my arms.

"Look, as ironic as it is that my name's Uriel, I am the complete opposite of those pompous, feathery, monotheistic God lovers." Tilting my head, I sighed through my nose. "Honey, I'm a demon. Now, before you go and start panicking, you're in no danger from me. I am bound by a strict contract and them full-blooded Fae are fuckin' wordsmiths."

"I'm not sure I want a _demon_ in my house-"

"Talk to Claudine about it then."

"How am I supposed to even do that? It's not like I have her phone number. I don't even think she has a phone."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, _technically_ I'm half-human on my mother's side but the demon genes won out." Walking towards the living room, Sookie followed behind me after shutting the front door.

"Stop!" She waved her hands. "Now _you_ look here- This is _my_ house and I'd very much appreciate it if you stopped acting like it was yours." Her aura sparked and I plopped down onto the couch, resting my arm up on the back of it.

"If Claudine went through the trouble of gettin' me in a contract I think it's your fault for not knowin' how to stay out of trouble yourself." I pointed and she scoffed while rolling her eyes and putting her hands onto her hips.

"What is with you supernaturals thinking you can do whatever you want?"

"What part of 'I'm a demon' went over your head? When bound to do a job, little to nothing can interfere with getting that job done."

"Wait, does Claudine....owe you her soul now?!"

"The fuck am I supposed to do with a Fae soul?" I made a face. "I'm a sex feeder, not a soul feeder." Sookie paused, her brows knitting together before she waved a hand.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm a _sex_ feeder. I feed off of _sexual_ energy." Her cheeks bloomed red.

"So you're a," She cleared her throat. "succubus?"

"Concubus." I corrected. "Close guess, though. Surprised you even know what a succubus is." Chuckling, I watched as she shifted on her feet before taking a seat.

"I've read a few things." She looked at me while raising her eyebrows. "There's no way I can get rid of you?"

"Nope."

"You're not gonna....feed off me, are you?"

"I like my food consenting." Sookie seemed to relax a bit after hearing that statement.

"Why in the world are you named after an angel, though?"

"Ma may have loved my dad, but she wanted a human child. Thought the angelic name would keep the demon away. Didn't work. Never bothered to change it."

"And you're _not_ going to interfere with my life?"

"No blood, no bruises, no breaks, no danger, then none of my business."

"What if I can take care of myself?" Sookie gained a challenging look in her eyes.

"Then it ain't my problem. But, as I said, if you get injured I am compelled to step in."

"Why would Claudine have a _concubus_ protect me of all things? No offense." She quickly added the last bit when I quirked up a brow.

"Because you wouldn't be a food source for me. Most other demons feed on souls or negative emotions and energy. Have a negativity feeder in your house and your emotional state would reflect it, more than likely sendin' you into a deep depression or blind rage. Have a soul feeder and, well, over time your soul would be devoured or those around you would have their souls devoured to sate its hunger. I, on the other hand, feed off pleasure. Harmless to humans in low doses."

"So it doesn't have to be _sex_ , per se?"

"Just sexual energy. It could come from actual sex or just masturbation, it doesn't matter."

"I'm not sure I know how I feel about that."

"Well, you think it over. In the meantime, how about a tour since I'll be stuck here for a while?"

~

"Uriel!" Sookie angrily shouted from upstairs and I groaned. Standing up from the couch, I carried my ice cream with me as I went to her room.

"What?" I questioned, shoveling some ice cream into my mouth before stepping into her room and seeing her standing butt naked while using a nightshirt to cover herself.

"Get him out of here!" My eyes drifted to the man she was pointing at and he quirked up a brow at me.

" _Big?!_ " My eyes went wide as I nearly choked while looking up at the tall man. "Sookie, Honey, are you right in the head? Man smells absolutely fuckin' delicious."

"Thank you." He grinned.

"Uriel, now is _not_ the time."

"Look, Sookie, I'm bound to _protect_ you, not be your bouncer." Leaning against her doorframe, I crossed my ankles as I still stared at the stranger. His aura was a deep crimson, letting me know that he was a vampire, but even so, he did smell really good. "Just rescind your invitation."

" _He_ bought the house. I _can't_."

"I wasn't aware you had a new roommate, Sookie."

"What's the point of you being bound to me if you won't even do your job?" Sookie asked through clenched teeth, snatching up her robe from the corner of her bed.

"Sookie," I scoffed. "he's not even touchin' you. That doesn't exactly scream 'danger', so contract is _not_ invoked." I explained and the man's attention turned to me and Sookie threw on her robe.

"I do believe I need to be filled in on a few things." He stated while looking down at me. "Beginning with _what_ are you?"

"Horny."

"You're _always_ horny. Useless concubus." Sookie grumbled, pushing past us and quickly walking down the hall.

"Concubus?" The blond quirked up an eyebrow. "Sookie, you have a _concubus_ living here?" His tone changed from interest to concern.

"Stay away from me."

"This is no way to treat your new landlord." He followed after her and I turned around to get a look at his ass as he walked away.

"I am _not_ yours and I want you out of my house. _Now_."

"Funny about ownership, isn't it? Your little piece of paper that had the only power over me is gone."

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything." He replied and I leaned onto the stair rails to watch the two of them as I ate my ice cream.

"You can't have it."

"I bought it."

"You bought my house, the house does not come with me inside it."

"Well, then, I seriously overpaid."

"That's your problem." Sookie sassed while facing the vampire.

"Your blood tastes like freedom, Sookie. Like sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle. And while they may not know it yet, that is what vampires smell when they smell you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Absolutely not. But others _will_ find out. And when they do, you'll need protection. I can provide that for you."

"Sorry, bud, I already got that covered." I waved my spoon and he scoffed.

"What will you do when someone attacks Sookie? Sex them to death?"

"I mean I _could_ -"

"Uriel." Sookie snapped.

"Shuttin' up now."

"I bought this house because I care about you. If all I wanted was to taste your blood again, I could do it again right now and there wouldn't be a thing you could do to stop me. But instead, I am _asking_ you to be mine."

"Drawing blood invokes the contract, right, Uriel?"

"That it does."

"And that's why the concubus is in the house, Eric. Now, you need to face it that I could never be with you the way I was with Bill."

"The first time Bill declared you his, how did it make you feel?"

"Angry."

"But safe?" She didn't answer, her silence acting as a 'yes'. "You'll come around."

"You're not listening to a word I'm-"

"I know you. There are two Sookie Stackhouses. One who still clings to the idea that she's merely human, and the other who is coming to grips with the fact that _you_ are better than that."

"And what do you think is going to happen when I do come to grips with that? Do you think that my legs are just gonna magically open for you?"

"Wow, that was saucy." Eric grinned. "Must have been fairy Sookie talking. I like when she comes out."

"And I'm already sorry I said it."

"Don't be. The more you let her speak for you the more likely you are to go on living. You want to live, don't you?" He questioned and Sookie went quiet again. "That's what I thought. Also....I never took you for the girl that'd summon a _concubus_." His blue eyes locked onto me and I smirked.

"Then you'd be even more surprised with how much she _loooves_ feedin' me." Eric's expression fell and Sookie shot me a look.

"You hush, you dirty demon. You know damn well I don't and won't let you feed off me."

"He didn't."

"Sookie, do you really think it's wise to keep a _demon_ at your side?"

"Honestly, Uriel's been more pleasant to me than the rest of you lot. They might say some nasty things at times, but they've never once laid a hand on me. I trust them a lot more than I do _you_."

"Oh, Honey, you're gonna make me blush." I popped off and Eric gave me one last look before turning to leave.

"I'll see to it that get's repaired." He said after the door squeaked when he opened it.

"How can I make it to where you get someone out of my house when I ask?"

"My contract is with Claudine, only she can change the parameters of the deal."

"What if I take over the contract?"

"Not how it works, Honey. Can't even do that with human contracts."

"....What about co-signing?" She crossed her arms while looking up at me and I paused.

"Doesn't usually happen _after_ the contract has been made."

"Can I do it or not?"

"....I can make an exception. But it'll cost you."

"How much?" Sookie questioned and I laughed.

"I don't deal in money. And if I did, you couldn't afford it."

"Then how did Claudine do it?"

"Oh, Sookie, the price is unique to each person. You won't owe the same thing as Claudine did. Are you sure you want to co-sign when you don't even know how contracting a demon works?"

"I'm sure. Now, what will it cost me?" I stared at her, reading her expression and seeing that she was very serious about doing this.

"I want to let you know that even if you become a co-signer you cannot abolish the contract as the main signer is still Claudine." Going down the rest of the stairs, I set the empty ice cream carton onto the small table before standing right in front of her. "And it'll cost you some of your energy. I've never taste Fae before." I smirked while watching her expression change.

"Does....does it matter how you get the energy?"

"No. I don't even have to touch you, not unless you want me to."

"Do you....do you have to watch?" Her ears and cheeks were tinting red and I knew she was really going to go through with this just to have power over the contract and its clauses.

"I don't. I just have to be close enough to feed. If you truly must keep your modesty in this transaction, I can wait in the hall. However, I will let you know that letting me get involved is _so_ much-"

"No. Just-Just wait in the hall." She was completely blushing now and I licked my lips.

"Once I receive your energy, you will then have power to add and alter clauses to the contract."

"Then it's a deal."


	2. "It'll be dawn soon!"

I glanced to the front door, sensing Sookie's rush of fear. However, it was only briefly so I didn't even bother getting up. She was going to see Bill, having to pass through the cemetery before she could get there.

The woman probably just heard a fox scurrying among the headstones and got scared.

Raising the remote I changed the channel on the TV, trying to find something interesting to watch until she came back.

~

Sookie was flooded with terror and I heard her scream just outside. Rushing out to her, I yanked the human on her backward and dropped them on the ground. Standing between the two, Sookie yelled at me.

"Uriel! What the Hell?!" She hit my shoulder.

"You were scared and screamed?! Why the fuck you mad at me?"

"That's _Tara_! My _friend_!"

"Then why were you scared?"

"She surprised me." I made a face before sighing through my nose.

"You make my job so much more difficult than it's supposed to be." Turning to the other human on the ground looking up at me with wide eyes, I offered out my hand to help them stand. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry? You better be fuckin' sorry!" She snapped at me. "Who the Hell you think you are putting your hands on me?"

"Tara, I'm so sorry. This is Uriel, my....bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Tara raised her eyebrows. "I'd ask if that's really necessary, but knowing this damn place I'm not." She paused while looking Sookie over. "I thought you were dead."

"Everybody did. Where have you been?"

"New Orleans." The human replied and I picked up the groceries that had been dropped onto the ground "Where've you been?"

"On business....for Bill. We're not back together or anything."

"I didn't judge you."

"You look amazin'! New Orleans has been good for you, huh?"

"It has." Tara laughed.

"Come on inside and tell me all about it?" Sookie offered and Tara nodded.

"And you tell me about this freakishly strong bodyguard of yours?"

"Oh, right, uh-" Sookie glanced at me and waved her hand. "You don't have to worry about Uriel. I mean, clearly ain't a vampire."

"Speaking of vampire, the back door's fixed." I stated, walking towards it while the grocery bag rested on my hip.

"What the Hell?" She plucked the note from the door that said ' _Out with the old...'_ in fancy lettering.

"Lemme see that." Tara said and Sookie handed the note to her. Walking into the kitchen, there was also a new microwave with another note saying _'....in with the new. You like?'_

"No, I don't like actually." Sookie answered while looking at the second note and I started to put up the groceries.

"That thing you said before about you and Bill not being together. You sure _he_ knows that?"

"It's from _Eric_."

"Sookie, you ain't with him now?"

"No! That son-of-a-bitch just bought my house, that's all."

"He bought your house?"

"Psychopathic frat boy." Sookie nearly growled when she saw the blood in the fridge. "Uriel, can you dump that out?"

"You get my tea?"

"In the bag."

"Then the blood is gone." I grabbed the glass and took it to the sink, dumping the blood down the drain before I turned on the tap to rinse the sink out.

"I feel terrible. This can't be the homecoming you were expecting."

"It's Bon Temps, Sook. Ain't like I expected a red fucking carpet." Tara chuckled. "Besides, there's ice cream."

"And by now it should be good and melty, too. I'll go get blankets and meet you in the living room. Uriel, you got the rest of the groceries?"

"Yeah, I got 'em." I nodded and she left the kitchen. As soon as we could hear Sookie's feet walking away, Tara turned to me with a serious look.

"I don't know what the Hell you are, lady, but-"

"I'm not a lady." I cut her off, digging into the brown bag on the table and pulling out the groceries. She clearly looked to my chest and rose an eyebrow. "I'm not a man, either. I'm non-binary. And if you're worried about Sookie's safety with me, don't."

"And why the fuck should I not worry?"

"Well, first off I don't even want to hurt Sookie. Secondly, magick is involved and literally makes it impossible for me to harm her unless she commands it herself."

"Mother _fucker_!" Sookie sounded upset in the other room.

"What?" Tara called out while leaving the kitchen. "What is it?"

"He built himself a cubby. He built himself a cubby in.... _my_....house." Sookie answered through clenched teeth.

"Do you need to go?"

"I'm sorry, Tara."

"Wait, you didn't notice the cubby until _now_?" I piped up from the kitchen.

"I don't check every cabinet in the house every day, Uriel!"

~

"I'm hoping I might be able to find a pair of Jason's old work boots, but they'll probably be too small for you. Uriel, I hope you don't have any company right now." Sookie called while walking into the house.

"Not this time."

"Hey, you can come in, it's your- ....As it's your first time in my house, obviously you need an invitation. Eric, won't you please come in? Don't step on the rug!"

"Oh...." I popped my head into the foyer out of curiosity. What Vampire was she inviting in now? "Sorry." Eric tip-toed around the rug and I saw muddy footprints trailing in from outside.

"The Hell happened to you?"

"He's got amnesia." Sookie sighed. "Do you mind helpin'?"

"Amnesia? Vampires get amnesia?"

"Apparently." She shrugged and went upstairs. Raising my eyebrows, I paused before turning to Eric.

"Well, then...." The tall man looked rather timid as he was barefoot and shirtless while wrapped up in a blanket. His feet were covered in mud, leaving more footprints on the floor with each step. "You need to stop moving around. Come on." I walked past him and to the living room. He followed close behind, but I heard sniffing and glanced over my shoulder at him.

"You smell nice...."

"Thanks, now sit down."

"Really nice." Eric's face was close to my neck as he was still sniffing until I pushed him down onto the couch.

"Stay." I pointed at him. When I was sure he wouldn't move, I went to close the front door. Going to the linen closet, I grabbed an old rag and got a bowl of water from the kitchen to clean the mud up off of the floor and rug.

Cleaning up the footprints leading into the living room, I could feel Eric watching me but he remained on the couch.

"Who are you?"

"Uriel."

"Do you know me, too? Like Sookie?"

"Yeah, I know you. Not like Sookie, though. You've known her much longer." I replied before getting up and dumping the muddy water. Filling it back up, I returned to the living room. "Roll up your pants." Eric did as he was told and I sat the bowl by his feet. "You can wash your feet in this." Handing Eric a rag, he nodded and I sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of him.

He dunked the rag into the water and started scrubbing the mud off of his skin.

"I managed to find some of Jason's old clothes." Sookie declared as she came in and set the clothes onto the coffee table. She watched Eric for a few seconds before looking at me. "I should probably call Pam."

"That'd be wise." I nodded and Sookie left again.

"Who's Pam?"

"....Another vampire." Narrowing my eyes, I tilted my head. "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

"No. Not much. I know certain things like how I'm a vampire, but not who I am." He explained while wringing out the rag. "I also know that Sookie is....very beautiful. As are you."

"Aw, you ain't so bad yourself." I chuckled.

"I managed to get ahold of Pam, but she kinda left the conversation hangin'."

"Hey, Sookie. Eric says we're beautiful."

"....Thank you." She made a face before the front door suddenly burst open.

"Who the fuck is she?!" Eric reacted so quickly he was a blur standing up.

"Fuck." Pam did _not_ sound happy.

"Sorry.... Sorry, that was rude. I'm sorry." Eric lowered his head while looking apologetic.

"What do you know about what happened to you?" She asked but Eric didn't reply. "You have to hide him." Pam looked at Sookie.

"No way!"

"He is in _danger_!"

"And I'm sure _you'll_ be able to protect him much better than I could."

"Sookie, I'll be the first place they'll look!" Pam actually looked scared and still had blood from her latest meal smeared on her cheek.

"'They' who?"

"The witches who did this."

" _Witches?!_ Oh, great! Now I have to deal with _witches_?! No! Not my problem."

"Actually, you're livin' in _his_ house so it _is_ your problem."

"What? It's my house?" Eric looked from Pam to Sookie.

"Thanks a lot, Pam. I'll just go to Bill."

"Tell Bill and I'll rip you to pieces." Pam snarled before being sent flying into the next room from Eric pushing her.

"Be nice to her."

" _Sookie._ " Pam came back while straightening her hair. "I believe Bill set Eric up by sending him into that coven in Shreveport _knowing_ it was a trap. It wouldn't be the first time he's tried to get rid of Eric."

"Yeah, because Eric _tasted_ me."

"What? I did?" Eric smiled.

"Yeah, against my will. So, technically, you fang raped me."

"Oh....sorry."

"Promise me you won't go to Bill. I'm sure he would use this as an excuse to get the AVL to sign off on assassinatin' Eric. I know he wants to." Pam's tone was almost just straight begging at this point. "Eric _has_ to stay here with you and _no one_ can know." Sookie looked like she was thinking and shifted on her feet.

"Okay. But _you_ are gonna have to pay me for babysittin' him." She crossed her arms. "If y'all are gonna keep messing with _my_ life, I ought to at least get something out of it, God damnit."

"....Deal."

~

"It's okay. You can come down. Come on." Sookie's voice came from the bottom of the ladder, trying to goad Eric into going down into his cubby and sounding like she was talking to a dog.

"Wow, this really is my house."

"Yeah, but not for long."

"You live here? And Uriel? In my house?"

"Yes."

"Are you two mine?"

"No." Sookie scoffed.

"Though, not _totally_ objected to the idea." I quietly popped off from the couch but they couldn't hear me. "Could bounce a nickel off that ass."

"Do you belong to another vampire?"

"No."

"Would you like to be mine?"

"Um, not really." Sookie scoffed. "But thank you for asking. Eric! Let. Me. Go." I sensed Sookie's panic and I wasn't taking chances with the vampire. Rushing into the underground room, I put myself between Sookie and Eric.

"Back up." Locking eyes with the man, he slowly let go of Sookie's arm.

"I just wanted to thank Sookie for everything....th-that's all."

"You're welcome, now don't grab me like that ever again."

"What are you?"

"I'm really sick of being asked that question is what I am." Sookie gently grabbed the back of my shirt and I took a step forward, making the vampire take a step back until he hit the wall. Sookie then quickly went up the ladder and Eric briefly glanced at her before looking back at me.

"....You're not the same thing as Sookie, are you?"

"Nope."

"Are you and Sookie....?" He trailed off and I took a step back towards the ladder.

"No." I chuckled.

"But you-"

"Protected her. It's my job. And with it being my job you better be careful." My voice had an edge of a warning and Eric nodded. Climbing up the ladder, I stepped out of the cabinet before Sookie shut the doors and turned over the little latch.

~

"Uriel, I won't be back until later. Watch out for Eric, will you?"

"Why should I?"

"I'll bring you one of Lafayette's burgers."

"Add a side of fries and I'll do it."

"Thank you." Sookie smiled while going out the door. The lock clicked and I strolled into the living room and picked up the remote. Plopping down onto the couch, I turned on the TV. With it being broad daylight out Eric wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon.

~

"Eric!" Sookie called out from the kitchen. "Are you up? I brought you some True Blood."

"He's outside." I stated, taking the brown bag from Sookie's hands and digging out the burger inside.

"Outside?! I thought you were watching him!"

"He's just running around the house, he's fine."

"Yeah, and if Bill comes by and sees him?" She shot me a look and I paused.

"I thought you and Bill were-"

"That hasn't stopped him before." Sookie quickly walked to the back door. Letting my head drop, I heavily sighed and put the burger back into the bag, and set it down onto the table.

"Sookie, you're not gonna find him." I rose my voice while going after her. "Your night vision sucks and you're too human to make an effective night hunter."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just wait around until he comes back?"

"Honey, if you really think about it you _know_ he'll come back. Remember, he thinks you're pretty and smell good. Also, this is technically his house." The blonde shot me another look and I raised my hands. "Fine."

"Just go eat your burger." She huffed, coming back into the house. "If he ends up dead it's _your_ fault."

"He's a grown vampire, not a baby."

"He has _amnesia_!"

"He's still a _vampire_ , Sookie. You saw what he did to his own Progeny, and that was just as a warning." I waved my hand and Sookie sighed through her nose. She seemed to calm down and I grabbed my burger again while sitting down at the table.

Sookie left the kitchen but came back soon after with a book in her hand and sat down next to me. It was silent as she read and I ate, but she kept checking her watch after every few pages she read.

Hours passed, but Eric had yet to come back. However, a bright flash of light shot past the windows and Sookie put down her book while furrowing her eyebrows. We both got up and went to the front porch, seeing Claudine standing outside.

"I've come for you." She gave a soft smile.

"I'm not going back there."

"Sookie, I understand it must have been frightening what you saw in Faerie, but please-"

" _Frightening?_ You're _stealing_ people."

"We are your true family." Claudine put a hand over her chest. "You belong with us."

"No, thanks."

"Sookie, we can keep you safe."

"Safe? When have you _ever_ kept me safe?" Sookie looked down at Claudine from the porch and she was clearly upset. "You even bound a _demon_ to me. No offense, Uriel."

"None taken."

"I did that to keep you safe. And the night you met Bill Compton when that horrible little man came at you with his knife and you wrapped that chain around his neck? _I_ sent the energy you sent to the chain, awakening the light inside you. I was there, helping you."

"How come you've never saved me from any vampires?"

"I can't risk it being what I am. Vampires would kill me and trust me, they will kill you. Now, come with me while you still can." Claudine reached out a hand to Sookie.

"I thought the Queen closed all the portals."

"Come with me. Sookie, this is _not_ a request."

"Are you threatening to kidnap me?" Sookie questioned and I took a step forward.

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe."

"Now, see, I can't let you do that." I spoke up and Claudine's face twisted with confusion.

"You will do as I say. You are under _my_ compulsion, demon."

"Actually, I'm _not_ under your compulsion. I'm under contract, a contract which states that I protect Sookie Stackhouse at all costs if under certain circumstances of duress. Kidnapping being one of the circumstances."

"But _I'm_ the one that contracted you. You do as I say."

"About that, Sookie here didn't like not having a say in the matter and decided to co-sign on the contract. In doing so, she gained the power to audit certain clauses and add her own, of which she added that even if you, Claudine, were to cause her harm in any manner- emotional included- I am to step in and stop it. Lady's smarter than you give her credit for."

"This is ridiculous. Sookie-" Claudine placed her foot onto the first step before something quickly snatched her away in a blur and she started screaming.

"Eric!" Sookie ran off the porch and around the corner. " _Eric!_ Eric, please, stop!" The vampire wasn't listening, too lost in drinking pure Fae blood and sucking up Claudine's magick until even her glamour faded away. She exploded into a blast of light and dust once there was nothing left. "You just killed my fairy godmother!"

"....I'm sorry." Eric sheepishly looked up at Sookie with blood smeared across his lips and chin. He gave an awkward smile like a puppy trying to get out of punishment. Yeah....this man _definitely_ wasn't the same Eric as before.

"We're sittin' ducks out here if any of Claudine's friends show up. Hurry, in the house." Sookie urged but Eric keeled over face-first onto the ground when he tried to get up. "Uriel, I think you might have to drag him."

"Oh, come on." I rolled my eyes and crouched by the vampire. "You better get up or I _won't_ be gentle with you." Pushing Eric's shoulder, he groaned but managed to push himself up off of the ground.

"Hey." He goofily grinned with his fangs still out and leaves all over his hoodie. "More. I want more."

"Quit. You can't have anymore, there isn't anymore. You drank the _whole_ fairy. And you're going to your room." Sookie was getting more panicked the closer Eric got and I stood between them, putting a hand onto the vampire's chest to keep him back. His blown pupils and swaying were obvious signs that Claudine's blood was making him act the way he was.

"You smell good." He leaned down while still grinning like a fool. "Not like Sookie. More like....cinnamon."

"Honey, you better back up with them fangs before I put you down."

"Yeah, that too. Cinnamon and honey. 'S nice."

"Uriel, can't you, like, glamour him or something?"

"About that- I may have inherited _most_ of my father's demon traits, but the glamour wasn't one of 'em. He's just drunk off Claudine. Come on. He's at least still listening." Turning around, I ushered Sookie towards the porch until a hand smacked against my butt. "Did you just smack my ass?" I rose an eyebrow at Eric and he giggled.

"Jiggly butt."

"I swear, if you weren't drunk I'd hit you."

"You'd have to catch me first." Eric giggled again before blurring and smacking my ass again with both hands this time.

"Eric! Get back here!" Sookie shouted and the vampire suddenly stopped in front of her. "We're trying to help you. Get back in the house right now."

"Never." Eric was running all over the front yard and it was hard to keep track of him.

"It'll be dawn soon!"

"I don't care."

"Eric!"


	3. Quiet

"Sookie?" A tall man was banging on the front door and I crossed my arms while looking at his aura. It was pale, like moonlight reflecting off of a lake, but strong meaning he was a werewolf.

"You Alcide?" He turned on his heel and- Oh, _fuck_ he was hot.

"I am. You Uriel?"

"I am."

"Oh, thank you for coming." Sookie sounded relieved as she came around the corner while carrying a blanket. "I was checking out back in the woods one more time. There's no sign of him."

"How can Eric run around in the daylight?" Alcide questioned while coming off the porch and unbuttoning his shirt.

"It's a long....strange story. I'll tell you on the way." Sookie said I quirked up a brow while watching the fine specimen of a man drop his shirt and undo his belt. His zipper went down and he paused while looking back up.

"Um...."

" _Uriel_." Sookie elbowed me and I waved my hand.

"What? _He's_ the one that started strippin'. Don't mind me, Honey."

"Ugh." Sookie groaned and put her hand over my eyes while averting her own gaze.

"I was simply admiring the natural beauty of the male form."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Alcide."

"You'd help me find Debbie."

"I sure would." Sookie replied and Alcide whimpered to let us know he had shifted forms. "You got his scent?" She asked while dropping her hand from my face and the wolf ran to the woods behind the house. "Wait for me, Alcide!"

~

"So, Eric can daywalk _some_ with the fairy blood, but it makes him drunk as a skunk. He's _hammered_. Who knows how long before he starts to fry. There's no time to rinse, we gotta keep moving." Sookie looked down at Alcide since he stopped at the edge of the river. "I know you don't like him, but if he dies Pam will _kill_ me."

"Hey, Sookie!" Eric shot out of the water with a huge smile on his face. "Where've you been? Come! Come play with me, it's wonderful here. I am Aegir, god of the sea, and you are Ran, my sea goddess."

"There's big _gators_ in there, you crazy Viking! Now get out of that and let's go home before one of them chomps off your you-know-what."

"Leave the sun and water?" He spit out a fountain of water while swimming around. "Nope! I'll just kill all the sea monsters. Gators? Crokodile! Show yourself!" He started slapping at the water. "Cowards!"

"He really is different." Alcide made a face, now in human form and completely naked.

"Get away from them!" Eric bared his fangs at the werewolf and I was busy checking out Alcide's ass and thighs. _Damn_ , he was fine and smelt mouth-wateringly delicious.

"Fuck you, she wants me here!"

"Eric, this is Alcide, he's our _friend_. He's here to help, you _don't_ want to fight him."

"Oh, yes I do. Prepare to die, you stinking _dog_."

"Take your shot, you dumb shit _fanger_."

"Oh, grow up you giant babies." Sookie rolled her eyes. "Stop makin' that noise." She gave Alcide a look as he was growling before turning to Eric. "Put up those fangs and do what I say." The vampire's expression then changed as his back started to smoke.

"I....I-I don't feel so good."

" _Now_ will you listen to me?" Sookie turned to me and held out the blanket. "Will you go get him?"

"Oh, I see how it is. Send _me_ into gator infested water."

"You're a _demon_ , Uriel. Suck it up." Taking the blanket, I waded into the water while huffing

"I-I hurt. My blood is....burning." Eric was turning bright red as he hugged himself.

"Oh, Honey, I know." Unfolding the blanket, I wrapped it around his shoulders. "Just gotta get you back inside."

"I don't wanna go back to the dark." He whimpered. "I don't want to. I don't want to." His skin stopped smoking as much when I got him into the shade, but he already looked like he had a bad sunburn.

"Just keep that blanket on until we get back." Alcide said.

"Go, run. We'll be right behind you." Sookie told him as we stepped out of the water and Eric ran for the house.

~

"I don't wanna go to sleep."

"You have to rest. You got all burnt up today. Lemme check." Sookie carefully lifted the blanket off of Eric's shoulders to see if there were any blistering or burns. "Everything healed. Now, lay down and close your eyes."

"No. No."

"If you stay awake you're going to start bleeding all over the place."

"I know what the Bleeds are."

"Fine, then you can clean it up. I'm not a maid." Sookie turned to me and gestured to the vampire. "Can't you do something?"

"I already told you- No glamour. Also, I'm a _sex_ demon, not a _sleep_ demon." I waved my hand. "Look, how about we make a compromise." Turning my attention to Eric, I picked up a random book. "You can read or somethin' for a _little_ while, but then you have to go to sleep."

"....Okay. Read to me." He looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes and Sookie snorted.

"I'm not goin' to read to you." I stated and his gaze drifted to Sookie.

"I can't, I have human stuff to do. Which, I actually have to go do now." She added after checking her watch. "You just listen to Uriel, now, you hear?" Sookie gave Eric a look and he nodded before she went up the ladder.

"Do you have 'human stuff' to do, too?"

"No, I just sit around the house all day until Sookie needs me."

"Then can you stay with me?"

"I-"

"It's lonely...." His voice went softer and I sighed as that sad look on his face broke me.

"I'm still not readin' to you." I pointed at him with the book and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I held the book out to him but he didn't take it.

"Not that one."

"Which one, then?"

"I don't want to read."

"Then what the Hell _do_ you want to do?"

"Talk to me."

" _Talk_ to you?"

"You never talk to me."

"Well, before your amnesia we didn't exactly see eye-to-eye."

"Why not?"

"You were very one-track minded."

"And now?"

"You're a blank slate, Honey." Dropping the book onto the bed behind me, I paused at the way I saw Eric looking at me. "What?"

"Be honest with me." He seemed soberer now than when we brought him down here and I wasn't sure I was prepared for whatever he may ask. "What was our relationship? You, Sookie, and I."

"Acquaintances. You and Sookie weren't friends and neither were we."

"Then why am I so drawn to Sookie?"

"You've tasted her and her scent. You also mentioned on many occasions that you cared for her."

"And you?" I rose an eyebrow. "It's different from Sookie, but I don't know why or what it is."

"You could just be sensitive to my pheromones, Honey. I may not have the glamour, but I _am_ still a concubus." I narrowed my eyes as my eyebrows furrowed. "Though, now that I think about it, you didn't really seem to react this way before. Either you were good at hidin' it or your amnesia made you forget how to block it out."

"But it smells so nice."

"That's the point." I laughed. "It's to lure in prey. Like a flower to a bumblebee. Now, I think it's time you got some sleep. I stayed and talked, so now you hold up your end."

"No. Talk to me a little longer." I quirked up a brow. "Please." He shifted, turning to face me more.

"Only a _little_ bit longer, your ears are already starting to bleed, Honey."

"Oh." He used an edge of the blanket to wipe away the blood. "Uriel?"

"Hm?"

"Do you even like me?"

"Well, you're much better company than before, I'll tell ya that." I chuckled. "A lot sweeter, too." Bumping my shoulder to his in a playful manner, he got a small smile.

"So you do?"

"I don't hate you if that's what you're askin'."

"But would you consider me a friend now?" Eric placed a hand onto the bed while looking down at me, the blanket falling off his shoulder.

"You really want a demon as a friend, Honey?"

"What you are doesn't really bother me. I mean, I'm a vampire myself." He softly laughed and my gaze drifted to that pretty smile of his. However, my eyes kept going down, drinking in his exposed torso and hip. Eric's skin was smooth and his body was lean, that inguinal crease of his leading directly to his-

Clearing my throat, I stood up and waved my hand.

"You should really get some sleep now." I stated and his smile fell. _'And I should really find somethin' to eat real fuckin' soon.'_ I thought while turning towards the ladder.

"Uriel, wait."

"What?"

"Thank you." He sounded sincere, but honestly, I was getting hungry and the man was starting to look like a damn buffet. I couldn't hold off feeding for much longer, but how in the Hell was I going to manage that with both Sookie and Eric here now?

~

"How is he?" Sookie asked me and I looked up from the couch to her.

"Quiet."

"Quiet?"

"Yeah." Pointing over my shoulder with my thumb, I briefly glanced to the cabinet. "Didn't even come up when night fell."

"Did you check up on him?"

"Thought he might still be sleeping off this morning."

"I'll go see if he's okay, then."

"You do that. I'll sit here and continue watching TV."


	4. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

"Hurry up."

"I have to unlock the door first."

"Do you really? I mean, we're surrounded by woods, Darlin'."

"I'm not fuckin' you in the backyard."

"Oh, I didn't think you were so dainty."

"I'm not." I chuckled, getting the back door open and letting the man inside. Closing the door behind me, as soon as the lock clicked he was on me while groping and kissing. I couldn't even remember his name- if he ever even gave a name- but I was hungry and I didn't give a shit. Night had already fallen, so Sookie was bound to be asleep by now.

Stumbling into the kitchen, my hands were going up the man's shirt until my butt hit the table. I laughed while pulling back from the kissing and grinned.

"I think we should wait until we get upstairs. I don't wanna wake my roommate up with us stumblin' around."

"Oh, you-" The man was cut off from the sound of a glass tapping the counter. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Eric standing by the fridge in the dark before he flicked on the light over the sink. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and glared at the human.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I had a bad dream. Thought I'd get a drink." Eric's gaze didn't lift from the human and I could have sworn I heard a low growl, but the man touching me went rigid.

"Is that True Blood?" He quickly took a few steps back from me while raising his hands. "You didn't tell me your roommate was a vampire. Look, I-I don't want no trouble."

"Oh, Honey, it's fine. He's just-"

"Hungry." Eric moved in the blink of an eye, standing right in front of the human before flashing his fangs.

"Oh, _shit_!" The human jolted back, turning tail and running for the back door. Clenching my jaw, I glared at Eric as I heard the door slam shut.

"The fuck is your problem?" I growled and Eric turned to look at me.

"You're supposed to protect Sookie, yet you bring a complete stranger into the house?"

"He was _food_ , you _idiot_." Taking off my jacket, I draped it over the back of a chair and walked into the foyer. "Ever since you got here I haven't even been able to actually feed, I'm fuckin' _starvin'_ and you, _asshole_ , just drove off my damn dinner." Angrily going up the stairs, Eric was following close behind.

"What are you talking about? You eat all the time."

"Human food ain't the same." I waved my hand. "I still need to feed off human energy."

"Does it _have_ to be human?" He asked as I went into my room and opened the top drawer of my dresser.

"If it's got sexual energy then I can feed off it." Grumbling, I tossed the shirt onto the bed and opened another drawer to grab a pair of pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing."

"Why?"

" _Because_ , Eric, you drove off the first meal I've managed to get in a _long_ fuckin' time before I could feed. Now I gotta go out and get someone else." Kicking off my shoes, I went to the closet to grab a pair of black boots. "Best place to get a meal at this time are bars."

"You could feed off of me." I laughed while pulling off my jeans and picked up the tight fit pants off the bed.

"Do you even know _how_ I feed? Honey, it ain't nothing like how you do, so don't volunteer for something you don't even know about." Eric grabbed my arm to make me look at him as he stood incredibly close.

"I'm well aware of how you feed off of sexual energy." He stated while looking down at me. "If you're hungry....feed."

"This ain't something you joke about." I narrowed my eyes at him. "If you ain't gonna-" He pushed me down onto the bed, crawling on top of me with a very serious expression on his face.

"Feed. Off. Me." Looking into those blue eyes of his, I swallowed. _Fuck_ , I was so hungry and Eric really did smell so fucking good.... "The same way you were going to feed off that man." He brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

Grabbing Eric I then flipped him over, straddling his waist while licking up the side of his neck. Grinding my pelvis against his, he slid his large hands up my thighs and I grabbed his jaw while kissing him. I could feel his fangs, and a purr rumbled in my chest. Eric grabbed my ass and I could feel his erection growing as his scent became more enticing.

"You smell so good." He purred and I ran my thumb over his bottom lip.

"It's the pheromones, Honey. Now, I hope you're honestly ready to feed me 'cause my saliva is an aphrodisiac."

"I am." Eric sat up, kissing me again while sliding his hands up my back, lifting my shirt before pulling it over my head. His mouth was on the side of my neck, leaving gentle kisses as his rough hands touched my breasts. My spine tingled, sensing the rise in sexual energy coming from the vampire.

Grabbing one of his hands, I brought it to my crotch and rubbed against his palm. There was a soft snarl and Eric pressed his fingers to the dampened fabric of my underwear. He pushed my boyshorts to the side, rubbing his fingers over my clit and making me softly moan. Running my fingers through his hair, I inhaled his wondrous scent, moaning again when he slid a finger inside and used his thumb to keep rubbing my clit.

My hips bucked into his touch before he switched our positions again and had me laying on the bed. His shorts were taught from his erection and I purred from the visible outline of his cock. Eric pulled his hand away to lick his fingers clean.

Hooking my fingers behind the waistband of his shorts, I tugged them down and his dick sprung free.

"Well, look at that." I purred. "Your cock is just as pretty as you are." He grabbed me, rolling me over while putting my ass into the air. Eric nearly ripped my underwear off when he pushed them down my thighs and grabbed my hips while thrusting forward.

I felt my teeth sharpen as I moaned, the taste of his energy flooding my mouth, and making my skin buzz. _Fuck_ , he tasted even better than he smelled.

"Harder." I panted and Eric did as he was told. He grunted, digging his fingers into my skin while snapping his hips into me. I rocked back to meet each thrust, absolutely loving the feel of the big Viking fucking me. He was getting more animalistic the longer he was exposed to my scent and aphrodisiac, the want becoming more of a need as I fed off of him.

The bed began to rock, the headboard hitting the wall while shaking the lamp on the nightstand. Eric's fingers tangled in my short hair, pulling as he licked the back of my neck. Moaning, my hands balled into fists, gripping tightly to the blanket, and the vampire bit down. Sinking his fangs into my skin, he groaned and I didn't complain- I might as well return the favor of letting him feed from me since I was already feeding off of him. Not to mention vampires had this way of making their feeding feel erotically good.

Eric groaned, tightening his hold on me while drinking deeply. To be honest, I hadn't had a meal this good in a long, _long_ time. The humans around here just couldn't even hold a candle to this energy and I wanted even more....

~

"Naomi? A _girlfriend?_ " Sookie set down her ice cream as she and Tara sat on the couch with their own pints.

"I didn't plan it. Just kinda fell for her."

"And all these years that we've been friends you never....?"

"It ain't like that with you."

"I was gonna say you never knew you liked girls."

"Never did before. Got any more ice cream?"

"Sorry, we're all out. So when do we get to meet her?"

"She doesn't know about you."

"Oh."

"Hell, she don't even know about me. I've been lyin' to her, Sook." Tara took a drink from her beer. "She thinks I'm at my grandmother's funeral in Atlanta. Hell, she thought my name was Tony."

" _Tony?_ Why?"

"'Cause I hate this place. I hate what it did to me and I want to fuckin' bury it. I'm back here 20 minutes and Eric Northman wants to kill me. And now Naomi found a bunch of stuff with my real name on it. She's gonna break up with me and I don't blame her."

"Take it from me, Honey, you can't just bury shit. It'll always come back to bite you in the ass one way or another." I waved my hand. "You can put your problems on the back burner but eventually you're gonna have to deal with them. Naomi included. Talk to her about it all, don't run from her. She deserves that at least." Sookie looked at me with surprise. "What?"

"Since when did _you_ give advice like that?"

"She's clearly hurtin'. Pain and negativity leave a nasty smell in the air and a bad taste in my mouth."

"The fuck you talkin' about?"

"I'm talkin' about your pain and regret is so strong I can _taste_ it in the air. I've never met a human that feels so strongly like you do. I'm givin' you advice 'cause if you ain't careful you can attract some pretty nasty shit."

"You fuckin' serious?"

"I'm a demon, Honey, I know what I'm talkin' about." I said before drinking some of my tea. "If somethin' nasty latches onto you it'll only make it worse for you and those around you. Best way to prevent that is to deal with your problems rather than let them fester."

"....But I told so many lies I don't even know where to start." Her voice went softer and Sookie wrapped an arm around her.

"I'd start with your name." She scoffed.

"You think?" Tara chuckled.

"You gotta be honest with the people you love."

"I even told her I had a brother named Jason." Tara said while Sookie turned on a lamp since it was getting dark outside. "Lied my ass off." She drank some more beer and Sookie glanced to the cabinet in the corner that led to Eric's cubby.

"You know what you should do? You should go tell her. Right now."

"I will. Sookie, can I stay here tonight? I don't feel safe at Lafayette's."

"Actually....it's not a good night."

"What is up with you? You're acting really weird." Tara made a face and the cabinet opened.

"I'm sorry. You know you're always welcome here, I just don't think tonight's the best night."

"Okay."

"It's not personal, I just...." Sookie trailed off as she looked back to see Eric and Tara followed her gaze. The human screamed, jumping off of the couch before running to the fireplace to grab a poker to defend herself with. "Tara! Calm down!" Eric bared his fangs as a warning to Tara. "Eric, stop."

"Keep the fuck away!" Tara waved the poker before I caught her wrist and took it from her. "The fuck is he doing here?!" She took a step behind me as I put the poker back into the rack.

"I live here."

"What?! You told me he was missin'."

"It's not what you think."

"I just poured out my heart to you, and you talked about telling the truth and bein' honest meanwhile you got somebody that wants to kill me in your basement?! You're a fuckin' hypocrite!"

"Tara, wait! Something happened, he's _different_. He's not gonna hurt you."

"He's a psycho murderin' asshole!"

" _No,_ he's not!"

"You got a short God damned memory. This is the fucker who sold you out to Russell Edgington. He _tricked_ you into drinking his blood. He locked Lafayette in a dungeon and _tortured_ him. You _hate_ Eric Northman!" Tara screamed and Eric's face looked mortified.

"Tara, listen-"

"Fuck all of you!" And she ran out, not even bothering to shut the door behind herself.

~

"....Did I really do all those terrible things your friend said I did?"

"Yes."

"And then some." I popped off. "You've been around for a long time."

"Then....your pain is my fault. Why are you letting me stay with you?"

"'Cause there's more to you than your worst self. I always knew there was some decency in you even when you were a smug, sarcastic ass. I still knew it."

"But what decency is in me is irrelevant. I'm clearly capable of extreme cruelty."

"You were." Sookie nodded. "But I wouldn't be here with you now, I swear it, if I didn't know in my heart you could change. I've seen you change....and I like it." She grinned. "I like you."

"There's a light in you. It's beautiful. I couldn't bear it if I snuffed it out." Eric told her and I sipped from my tea.

"Would you two just fuck already?" I popped off. "Tired of watchin' y'all dance around each other and then pretend you don't want to rip each other's clothes off."

"Uriel!"

"What? Tell me I'm wrong." I rose my eyebrows and Sookie went quiet, knowing I was right. Whether it was her actual emotions or the vampire's blood lingering in her system, she wanted to have sex with Eric. And from how Eric acted before and after losing his memories, he clearly wanted to do it as well.

"You're wrong." Eric said firmly.

"Am I? You're adults with the ability to consent, ain't nothin' wrong with wantin' to and followin' through." My brows furrowed when what I could swear was pain flashed in Eric's eyes. He stood up from the couch and stormed out. "The fuck?"

"Uriel, you should really learn how to keep your mouth shut sometimes." Sookie popped off.

"And you should really learn to accept your sexuality." I snapped at her while getting up and setting my mug onto the coffee table. Going after Eric, I called out to him as he was just walking barefoot towards the woods. "Eric!" He looked back over his shoulder as I went down the porch steps. "What's your problem? I only pointed out the obvious, Honey."

"The obvious?" He looked down at me and threw up his hand. "Did last night mean nothing to you? Do _I_ mean nothing to you?"

"Last night? We just fed off each other, I don't-" And I cut myself off as it clicked. "Hold on, do you....?" Eric said nothing while just staring at me. "Wait, wait, wait! What happened to all that shit with Sookie? You literally bought her _house_ to get closer to her! And since you lost your memory you've just been followin' her around with them big ol' moon eyes!"

"I will admit that Sookie _is_ very beautiful and kind, but whatever there was before, with the old Eric, I don't remember _any_ of it. Yes, she smells wonderful and there is an attraction, but that's because of her _blood_ , Uriel." He stepped closer as his brows knit together. "With you it's....it's different. Deeper. Magnetic."

"Oh, Honey.... It's not different. It's just my pheromones gettin' to you. This ain't the first time something like this has happened."

"That's not it!" Eric shook his head. "Even when you aren't near me, when I can't smell you, I still-" He gently placed his hand onto my cheek. "I still want you, Uriel. _All_ of you. It's _why_ I offered myself to you."

"Eric, you don't even know what you're asking for. I'm a demon. I'm not like Sookie, I'm not like you, I don't even think the same way."

"I know what I'm asking for, I'm not a child. You care about me, I've at least seen that much. Tell me there's nothing else and I'll leave. If you don't want me that way-"

"If you can't keep up with my feedings, I can't be monogamous to you. I'll starve if I even try."

"I'm not a human, Uriel." Eric stated. "I won't break so easily."

"Tell me this, then.... How did you feel after we had sex?"

"Like I wanted more." Yanking him down by the front of his hoodie, I brought his face closer to mine.

"Sex is a part of my nature, don't expect that to change."

"You wouldn't be you if it did."

"Remember what you just said. I've heard how jealous vampires can get."

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"I don't know, you wanna get a boner?"


	5. "Why's that?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Blindly getting to my room, Eric was kissing and groping me, touching everywhere he could reach. He closed the door with his foot, not even pulling away from me until he took my shirt off.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"You're pretty fuckin' hot yourself, Honey." I panted, pulling up his hoodie and getting it over his head before dropping it to the floor. He pushed down my shorts, letting them pool around my ankles as he grabbed my ass. Turning around I then pushed him down, making him sit on the edge of my bed as I spread his legs with my knees.

Grabbing his jaw, I tilted his head to the side, kissing down his throat and gently nipping at his collarbone.

"Uriel, how did- Oh, my God!" Sookie gasped as she just walked into my room without even knocking. "I-I thought you didn't have a glamour?!" She politely looked away while her face turned bright red and I rolled my eyes.

"Honey, I _don't_."

"Bill?!" Sookie gasped as a brunette vampire suddenly appeared right next to her. Sighing, I crossed my arms and sat on Eric's knee.

"What the fuck is this, a free viewin'?"

"Uriel...." Eric cleared his throat while trying to cover up his erection.

"The fuck you want Bill? Or need I remind you I can kick your ass out of this house without a problem?"

"You know why I'm here, _Uriel_. And _you_ ," He turned to Sookie. "you _lied_ to me."

"It was for his own safety." Sookie explained.

"I don't care."

"Who are you?" Eric looked lost while glancing at the rest of us and waiting for Bill to answer.

"He's....he's your king." Sookie swallowed and Eric froze.

"My liege. Please, forgive me for my indecent state." He bowed his head and I quirked up a brow.

"Uriel, move. I'm here to take Eric into custody."

"I wouldn't advise that."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's the fact that my saliva is an _aphrodisiac_ and Eric has already ingested some. You really wanna arrest a man with a hard-on?"

" _Uriel!_ "

"I'm just tellin' it like it is, Sookie. And from how much he's been kissin' me it ain't gonna go down anytime soon, either."

~

"So....you and Eric?"

"What about it?" I questioned while grabbing the milk out of the fridge.

"How did that, uh....start?"

"I was starvin' and he let me feed off of him."

"So, what? He's just your food now?"

"I'm not usin' him if that's what you're askin'. Sure, I _did_ feed from him, but he's sweet and pretty good company now. Also, man fucks like a-"

"Oh, don't need to know!" Sookie cut me off and I laughed, pouring milk into my cereal before putting it back into the fridge. Sitting at the table with my breakfast, Sookie shifted in her seat. "So you actually like him?"

"Kinda hard not to. He ain't the douchebag from before."

"Then why ain't you trying to help him? Save him from Bill?"

"Because vampire politics ain't my place to meddle in, Honey. Not to mention with the full moon tonight I can't exactly meddle in _anything_."

"Wait, you were serious about that?"

"I was. Am."

"What the Hell do you even do?"

"Go into heat."

"Heat?" Sookie scoffed. "Like a damn dog?"

"No, not like a damn dog. Like a damn concubus." I waved my spoon at her. "Full moons have a lot of power over us supernaturals, for me, it just causes my heat. I go outside because I'll try to feed off any capable thing near me, which would be you."

"And if you went to try and save Eric....it'd be every person on that property?"

"Yup."

"Can you even do that? Feed off of multiple people?"

"I can. Between my hunger, heat, and saliva I could cause a whole orgy to break out in the front lawn."

"Do you...." She crossed her arms and leaned onto the table. "Do you feed off.... _animals_ while you're out there?"

"Oh, Honey, I don't get _that_ fuckin' desperate. Fuckin' Hell."

"But what if I get attacked and you ain't here?"

"Mm, I'd still protect you, I'm _bound_ to and there's no going against that. However, I'd probably feed off whoever is attackin' you."

"I can't believe you go into _heat_."

"So do you, it ain't nothin' new."

"I do not-"

"Your fertility window _is_ your heat. Humans don't really have 'strong' heats, but they still got 'em."

"So witches get twitchy, werewolves get all howl-y, and concubi go into heat? All 'cause of a full moon?"

"Sookie, once you realize there's more magick in the natural world than what most folks believe, you wouldn't be so surprised every time you learn somethin' about the world."

~

"Hey, Uriel?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna go stay with my brother tonight, okay? He's not doin' so good right now and needs someone there for him." Sookie said while following me out onto the porch.

"It doesn't matter where you go, Sookie. With me bound and contracted to you, I can find you anywhere you go."

"That's equal parts comforting and terrifying, thank you."

"I may be a sex feeder, Honey, but I'm still a demon." Waving my hand over my shoulder, I went down the porch steps, my hooves clomping on the wooden boards. "I'll see you in the mornin'. If you don't get into trouble, that is."

"Yeah. I still don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you like that."

"Naked or demonic?"

"Both." Sookie laughed, following me off the porch as she fiddled with her keys and grabbed the one for her car. "Bye, Uriel."

"Bye-bye, now." I waved while placing my other hand onto my hip. Waiting until she was driving down the driveway, I then turned and headed for the woods. Going out towards the river, I found a clearing and drug my hooves across the ground, scuffing out a circle.

Sliding the bag off of my shoulders, I unzipped the top and dumped the contents out into the circle. I crouched down, setting up the stones into a pile while making sure the stones with carvings were face up and in the right positions. Grabbing the brown bag, I opened it up and pulled out incense and matches.

" _ **Deities of the hunt and soul, I call upon thee to hear my plea.**_ " I spoke in Latin as I stuck the incense into the center of the pile of rocks and lit it. " _ **Get me through this night without draining a soul and I shall present thee a bounty of flesh, blood, and bone.**_ " Filling the curved rocks with dried herbs, I lit them on fire and blew out the match once the flames took. " _ **Hear my humble call, help me through this night.**_ "

The flames flickered blue and I sighed with relief. Blue flames meant they accepted my offer. They usually did, but that didn't mean they always would or have.

Sitting back into the grass, I watched the fire as the herbs burned and the incense had a sweet scent. Looking to the sky, I saw the full moon shining down and filling the woods with a soft glow. I could hear the river and the croaking frogs as I sat still and silent.

The circumstances behind how I ended up in this small town may not have been ideal, but it did have its own natural appeal. These woods made up for all the drama Sookie dug her way into that I had to drag her out of.

~

Stretching out my arms and back as I looked over the river, I spotted the back of a gator lazily swimming past. Watching it go by, I felt my tail twitch when I caught a delicious smell. Closing my eyes, I breathed in deep through my nose, feeling my nerves ignite from the scent.

I may have protection from the deities I had called upon, but that didn't mean I wasn't still in heat and whoever this scent was coming from was making my thighs clench. It was familiar, masculine, and getting stronger.

"Uriel." A shiver ran up my spine from his voice saying my name.

"What are you doin' here, Eric?"

"The king set me free." He answered, standing incredibly close as he looked down at me. "You smell so good." He swallowed and I grabbed the front of his hoodie to pull him down to my level. I felt like I was starving and he smelled absolutely divine like a meal just dropped into my lap.

I kissed him and as soon as my lips met his he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I nearly tore his hoodie off while getting it over his head, feeling like a fire was dancing beneath my skin as I touched him. Pulling Eric's shorts down, he kicked them off the rest of the way and I pushed him down into the grass.

Grinding against him, I ran my hands over his chest and kissed along his throat. Eric grabbed my ass, squeezing while bucking his hips up and his large palms were rough against my skin. I could see his fangs and smell his arousal, nearly already taste his energy, but I still had a small semblance of logic left that was quickly fading.

"Eric, I need to warn you." I swallowed, trying to stop my body at least for a second but it wouldn't listen. "I'm in heat. I need you to stop me because I-I can't."

"What if I consent?" He licked his lips while running his hands up my back.

"I could kill you."

"I'm already dead."

" _Eric_ -"

"I _want_ you to fuck me, Uriel." He said lowly and I purred. "Please." Eric added before I cupped his face and kissed him.

~

Panting, I listened to the calming sound of the river and night critters as I laid in the tall grass next to Eric. He was running his fingers through my hair in a gentle manner and I could still feel cum dripping down my thigh. The man was a beast unlike any other I had ever encountered and actually kept up with both my lust and my hunger.

Sure, my deal with the deities kept me from draining a soul entirely, but Eric just had so much energy that I wasn't sure actually needed that safeguard with him. I mean, yes, he was tired out, but he wasn't drained.

Shifting, I cuddled up closer to Eric, feeling more cum spill out of me since the man had absolutely filled me with how many times we had fucked. I was softly purring, feeling content as my tail lazily curled and uncurled.

Eric rolled onto his side, draping an arm over me as I buried my face into his chest.

"Uriel...." His voice was soft as he rubbed my back. "do you _want_ me to remember again?"

"I honestly don't care. Those are _your_ memories, not mine."

"But won't it change me? Once I know who I am? Everything I've done.... I just couldn't possibly be the same. Would you still want me then?"

"You have the power to choose who you become. Change takes time and effort, but you can be a better person than you were before if you got your memories back. As for wantin' you- Honey, just don't be a total dipshit and we're fine."

"But what if my desire for Sookie comes back? What am I supposed to do then?"

"Again, that's your decision on what you do. I'd _prefer_ it the way it is now, but if Sookie makes you happier then so be it."

"Prefer?"

"I like you. I like your company. I like how you taste, how you feel, how you look at me. Honey, you're the whole fuckin' package." I stated and that cute ass grin grew on his face.

"You actually said you like me."

~

"You better put them clothes into the hamper!" I yelled up the stairs while rubbing my short, wet hair with a towel. A knock came from the door, and I narrowed my eyes at Bill as he stood on the porch. "Sookie's not here."

"I'm not here for Sookie."

"Well, I sure as Hell ain't lettin' you take Eric back. I heard what sentence you gave him."

"Then surely you also heard that I let him go instead."

"What do you want, Bill?" I asked and he handed me the large bag he had been holding. My brows furrowed as I heard chain links clinking together.

"They're for his safety. There's a witch with the power to make vampires walk themselves right into the daylight. She's powerful enough to cast the spell over an entire town." He explained as I opened the bag to confirm my suspicions. "It would be safest if Eric were to come with me, but....the choice is his."

"I'm not leaving." Glancing up, I saw Eric standing on the stairs while giving Bill a serious look.

"I thought not. I'll leave you with this, then." He gestured to the back of silver chains. "If we do not chain ourselves, we will all meet the sun together. I am going home where Jessica and I will be doing the very same thing." Bill shifted on his feet while lowering his voice. "If you care anything for him, you will do this. Or it will be his last day on Earth."

~

Eric was baring his fangs with pain, grunting, and hissing as smoke came from his skin. I was nearly choking on the scent of burnt flesh, but it was either chain him down or let him die. As a vampire, Eric could at least heal from these burns. He couldn't heal from being turned into a pile of ash.

His face was turning pale and sickly from the silver, but dawn was coming soon. He almost screamed from the pain as I laid down the chains over his throat.

"Are you sure that's going to be enough chains?" Sookie questioned as she came down the ladder into Eric's room. "I mean, he _is_ the strongest vampire I've ever seen."

"It'll be enough." I nodded. "He can barely even move."

"Do....do you need me to bring anything down?"

"No. Thanks, though." I sighed. "Just....try not to get into any trouble, Sookie. I don't want to leave Eric alone."

"I understand."

~

"What time is it?" Eric asked with a weak voice.

"Past noon." I replied while wiping the blood from his ears with a rag.

"The spell hasn't come. It may not come at all." He mumbled.

"There's a chance."

"Uriel....remove the silver."

"I'm not riskin' it."

"King Bill said the witch was very powerful. So who knows, I may meet the sun anyway. ....I'd rather you didn't remember me like this."

"Honey, I got a good number of good memories with you. The state you're in don't matter."

"But you still don't love me." Eric stated and I paused. Sitting on the edge of the bed while looking down at him, I sighed through my nose.

"Love doesn't come easy to me. I may be a demon, but I've still been hurt. I've got a lot of years of issues to get over, Honey, so don't take it personally."

"Uriel, I don't want my memory back."

"Why's that?"

"I don't want to remember the things I've done. I don't want to change. I'm....perfectly happy as I am with you." Eric softly smiled.

"You're such a romantic." I chuckled while gently touching his cheek. His expression suddenly twisted as he screamed, arching off of the bed as an unnatural wind swirled in the underground room.

"The sun! The sun!" Eric shouted. "Take off the chains! Take them off!" He bared his fangs at me while struggling under the silver's hold. The vampire continued to thrash to get free and I had to hold him down to keep him from hurting himself further. "Take them off! I need the sun! I _need_ the sun!"


	6. "This way!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Eric shouted in Swedish when I had to rip the silver chains off of his neck. He was bloody and panting but relieved to be free from the chains.

"Thank you."

"You should feed. You're not healing fast enough." I stated while inspecting his wounds.

"I just need to rest."

"You've been silvered all day and haven't slept a wink, you need to feed, Eric." Grabbing the front of his shirt, I made him sit up on the bed.

"....Are you sure?"

"Damn, you're not this shy about feedin' when we're fuckin'." I popped off and he cleared his throat. Eric brought his face closer to my neck, being quite hesitant before biting down. His hand came up to grab the back of my neck as he fed. The vampire drank as his wounds healed, then pulled his bloody fangs free to lick the bite on my neck.

"Uriel, I want to feel what you feel." He said while looking me in the eye.

"Honey, are you sure you know what you're askin' for?"

"I'm sure."

"I don't feel the same way a human does. I'm not even sure how that kind of connection would affect you."

"We won't know unless we try." Eric brushed his thumb over my cheek, looking at me with such a gentle expression. Running my fingers over his throat, I pushed his shirt collar to the side as he tilted his head to the side. I felt my teeth sharpen just before I bit him, tasting his blood as it coated my tongue.

Swallowing, I licked the bite to clean it just before Eric pushed me down onto the mattress. His lips were on mine as his hand slipped under my shirt and traveled up my stomach. Purring, I ripped open his shirt, the buttons popping while he groped at my chest.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, he ground his pelvis into mine, letting me feel how his cock was hardening. We parted from the kiss long enough for my shirt to come off and his to slide down from his shoulders. Tugging on the button and zipper on Eric's pants, I shoved his jeans down.

The man grunted when my fingers wrapped around his dick. His tongue slipped into my mouth when I began to stroke my hand over his shaft, and I greedily devoured those soft moans he made. Eric leaned back, yanking my shorts off and dropping them onto the floor.

He flipped me onto my stomach, grabbing my thighs to put them over his shoulders before dragging his tongue over my slit. Eric grabbed my ass, squeezing while sucking on my clit. My claws dug into the blanket on the bed as I moaned. Eric's hard cock was right in front of my face, and a smirk played onto my lips as my long tongue glided over the shaft.

The vampire groaned, the vibration making my thighs twitch. I licked over the tip before wrapping my tongue around it to guide it into my mouth. Eric's hips bucked and he almost hit the back of my throat.

I loved the taste of his essence, it was just so strong and pure that I could definitely become addicted. The vampire's sexual energy had my skin buzzing as his cock filled my mouth.

"Are you feeding?" Eric panted, groaning as his head fell back. I hummed to answer, already assuming he was asking because he could feel it now through the blood connection. "It's....intoxicating." He managed to say while his nails dug into my flesh. I wanted to laugh since he was just feeling what I felt, meaning he was literally just feeling how his own sexual energy made me feel.

The vampire rocked his hips, fucking my mouth while holding onto me and moaning. Drool was dripping down his thighs and onto the blanket beneath us, my tongue still wrapped around his throbbing dick as he kept hitting the back of my throat.

Locking my thighs around his head, I twisted and pinned him against the bed while grinding into his face.

"Don't stop usin' that tongue, Honey." Rolling my hips, I licked my lips while humming from how good it felt. Purring, I ran my hands down his torso and kissed his lower stomach and thighs before running my tongue over his cock. "Hey, you got any lube?"

"Top drawer in the nightstand." Eric answered and I crawled over to dig out the bottle. Turning towards the vampire, I drank in how he looked laid out on the bed.

"How much do you know about concubi?"

"Enough and learning more. Why?"

"'Cause I wanna try somethin' with you."

"....What?" Eric quirked up a brow at me, curiosity in his eyes. Smirking, I grabbed his jaw and kissed him.

"If you don't want to do it, just say so, Honey. I'm not gonna push it on you."

"What are you-" He cut himself off as I sat between his legs, his eyes going wide as he looked down and saw that I now had a dick. "Oh.... How did-"

"A lot of sex demons can change their genitalia as they please."

"And you're wanting to-"

"Fuck your ass, yeah." Eric glanced from me to the bottle of lube, then back to me as he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Do it." He gave me a seductive grin and I purred while popping open the lube. Getting some onto my fingers, I gently began to rub my fingers over his asshole. Eric's hips bucked when I slid a finger in, moaning when I touched his prostate. I watched with delight as his body reacted to the stimulation and I was conscious to keep it gentle.

"You feelin' good, Honey?"

"Ye-yes~!" He choked out, gripping the blanket tightly in his fists. "More, please! Please!" Oh, him begging for it was absolutely delicious. Pulling my fingers out, I grabbed the lube and coated my cock in the slick liquid while stroking over the head and shaft

"Lemme know if you need me to stop." I told him and he nodded. Grabbing his thighs, I hoisted them up onto my hips and slowly pushed inside. "Fuck~!" I breathed, feeling the soft warmth wrapping around me. Eric moaned, running his fingers through his own hair as I began to gently thrust into his ass.

Holding onto his hips, I began to pick up pace. His pleasured energy flooded over my taste buds, making it feel like sparks were dancing over my skin. He was absolutely gorgeous to look at from above and how his body arched up off of the bed was beautiful.

Running my tongue up over his chest, I kissed the side of his neck and adored every moan he gave.

"You feel so- Aahh~!- good." I purred. Pushing Eric's leg up towards his chest, I fucked his cute ass as his own dick was bobbing over his stomach and leaking precum. "You want me to cum inside, Honey?"

"Yes~!" Grinning, I kept going, rolling my hips before biting down on his shoulder. Eric's fingers tangled into my hair, his other hand dragging his nails down my back and adding that pleasurable sting. His fangs sunk into the side of my neck, the both of us feeding as it all felt so intoxicating.

He climaxed before I did, covering our stomachs as his cock pulsed and his hold on me tightened. Groaning, I was soon going as deep as I could go, filling him up with my cum.

~

"Where's Eric?" Sookie questioned as she walked into the kitchen. Closing the fridge, I let the towel on my head drop to my shoulders.

"Restin' until dawn in case those witches try again. You hear anything new from Bill?"

"He's going to try and confront them. I think to form some kind of treaty." Sookie replied as I leaned against the counter and drank my juice.

"That sounds idiotic when they literally want him dead."

"It's better than nothin'." She crossed her arms while shifting on her feet. "....Is there anything you could do?"

"Well, seeing as they're necromancers and I'm a demon instead of undead....duh."

"Why don't you then?"

"Don't know who they are or where they are for starters."

"But if you _did_ know?"

"Why, do _you_? Bill tell you where they're meetin'?"

"No, but I'm sure he wouldn't deny the help of a demon."

"....You're gonna try and help yourself, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Thought it'd be wiser to have you there already if somethin' happens."

~

"I know you are not alone." The woman declared loudly and Bill waved his hand. The few of us that had been standing back stepped forward into view.

"Nor are you." Bill stated and she lifted the spell hiding the other witches.

"Tara?" Sookie furrowed her brows, but Tara only clenched her jaw and said nothing.

"A sad testament to our inability to trust each other. But I still believe that we can achieve a peaceful resolution."

"Describe this peaceful resolution to me." The woman spat like the words were venom.

"We will never harm you again. Anyone that has done so has been commanded to desist....or they will face the true death. In return, I only ask that you remove the spells from my two subjects here." Bill gestured to Eric and Pam.

"You say that you are willing to execute those that are willing to harm me, but you bring them to me and ask me to remove spells that I placed on them in _self-defense_. All for a promise that I'll never be harmed again?"

"Yes."

"I have your word for this?"

"I swear it."

"Bill! She's casting a spell!" Sookie hissed.

"Demoness!" The woman shot Sookie a dirty look and more people appeared behind them.

"Now!" Bill shouted and more vampires ran up. "You may have dominion over us, but you do not over the living." His security team came from the bushes, guns at the ready with lasers trained on the witches. "Surrender now and no one will be hurt."

"Uriel, wanna do something?"

"With the way she called you 'demoness' I don't think she'd be happy about me being an actual demon." I said just before a heavy fog filled the cemetery. The witches were making their move, and my eyes had to adjust. Gunfire and screams filled the air and I ripped through my shoes as my feet turned to hooves.

I could practically taste the magick in the air, and it didn't take long for Sookie to get grabbed. Jumping over a tombstone, I ran right into the witch horns first. He went flying and Sookie sighed with relief.

"I guess those aren't just for show." She chuckled before stumbling forward a step. Pain exploded from my side and I knew she'd been shot without even seeing the blood.

"Sookie!" Catching her as she fell, I scooped her up into my arms and looked around for the way out. I couldn't help her here, not with everyone firing and fighting.

"This way!" Alcide shouted, standing a few yards away. I ran towards the wolf and he lead the way out of the cemetery. As soon as we passed the gate, I laid Sookie down onto the ground and pulled her jacket off of her stomach. Blood was soaking her shirt quickly and she was losing consciousness. "What are you doing? We have to get her to a hospital!"

"Shut up. I know what I'm doin'." I snarled, pushing the blonde's shirt up to expose the wound. The bullet had gone completely through, so I didn't have to dig anything out as I placed my hands over the hole and applied pressure.


	7. "In a manner of speakin'."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Whispers in Latin fell from my lips as my arms began to feel like they were on fire. The burning sensation flowed down to my hands, concentrating in my palms as they began to glow like red hot metal.

"What are you doing?!" Alcide shouted, panicking as Sookie's eyes rolled back and her spine arched off of the ground. Ignoring the wolf as the words came quicker, the glow grew brighter and the crown I had marked her with began to shine.

Pulling my hands away, Sookie dropped and I fell back while panting. Alcide's eyes went wide when he saw Sookie's stomach completely healed.

"How did you-"

"Sookie!" Bill slid to a stop next to the wolf and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Little late to the save, old man."

"She's bleeding! What the-" Alcide grabbed Bill's arm to keep him from getting closer to Sookie.

"She's fine. Uriel saved her." His tone was bitter and the look on his face told that he blamed Bill for the blonde getting shot.

"She was shot! She needs medical attention, not just getting pulled out of danger!"

"He means I healed her." I grunted, picking Sookie up and walking right past the two men.

"What?"

"Uriel healed her." Alcide stated, falling into step beside me to keep an eye on the woman.

"That's impossible. Uriel is a _concubus_."

"And you're a _vampire_." I snarled while going up the porch steps. "I was contracted to keep Sookie safe. A contract is more than just binding words, it's a promise that cannot be broken."

"I even understand that, but I thought you were....a taker, not a giver." Alcide tried to put it as politely as possible without bluntly saying 'sex feeder'. It was kind of adorable.

Laying Sookie down onto the couch, I brushed her hair out of her face and turned to the other two.

"Typically, yes. But there are exceptions that allow me to give energy back. There has to be a connection, whether it be a familial tie or, like in Sookie's case, a sealed and paid for contract."

"I think I'm beginning to like havin' a demon in the house." Sookie spoke up from the couch, sounding tired as she softly smiled at me.

"Sookie!" And the boys were at her side.

"Where's Eric?" Her brows furrowed as she slowly sat up.

"Safe. For now." I replied. "The witches took him in the chaos."

"We have to go get him!"

"Sookie-"

"Sookie, you were just shot. You're not goin' anywhere anytime soon." I put my hands onto my hips while looking down at her. "You need to rest."

"You healed me, though. I'm fine."

"My healin' don't work like vampire blood, Honey. You just got dosed with pure energy, and if you ain't careful it could make you burn out." I explained while shifting the weight on my feet. "I'll go get you a glass of water." Turning to the kitchen, I dug out a cup from the cabinet. Pulling the pitcher out of the fridge, I filled the cup and paused in the dark kitchen.

Setting the cup onto the counter, I gripped the edge until my knuckles turned white. I could still feel the pain of the bullet searing through my side, a reminder of my failure, and I felt absolutely drained after healing Sookie. Taking deep breaths, I knew I'd have to feed soon to restore what was lost.

Healing a Fae was on an entirely different level than just a mere human, even if the Fae wasn't full-blooded. It wasn't just flesh to mend and blood to replace, it was also restoring magick, and filtering my energy into that pure magick that wouldn't corrupt was _exhausting_.

~

My sleep was fitful, the night spent tossing and turning in my bed while trying to ignore the hunger. It was only as the hours went on that I began to fully realize just how much it had taken out of me to keep that Fae woman alive.

Growling, I shot out of bed and stomped down the stairs. I was ravenous and had a plan to kill two birds with one stone.

~

Sliding the frosted window open, I crawled through and landed on a wobbly table. My tail swayed to keep my balance before my hooves clicked onto the hard floor. I could smell so many humans in the building and that telltale delicious scent that lead me here.

Licking my lips, I silently went from one room to the next. Passing the group of sleeping witches without paying them much attention, I found the room Eric was in and slipped inside.

"Uriel." He said flatly as I shut the door. Eric was just standing there, expressionless and like a doll. "You should go."

"You must be under a spell to be tellin' me that, Honey." I purred while walking over to him. "Pesky necromancer." Clicking my tongue, I ran my finger over Eric's jaw. The contact instantly seemed to spark something as his fangs popped out. "I thought you were mine."

"I'm Antonia's." The vampire droned but leaned into my touch as I cupped his cheek.

"We'll see about that." Pushing his jacket and shirt out of the way, I bit the dip between his neck and shoulder before he bit back out of reflex. "That's a good boy." I licked the bite. "Drink up." Purring while Eric grabbed me to pull me in closer, I draped my arms around the back of his neck.

The vampire withdrew his fangs and grabbed my thighs to pick me up and pin me against the wall. His pupils were wide when they locked on me. Eric brought his face closer and kissed me, grinding his hips into mine. I smirked, feeling his erection pressing against me.

"Uriel."

"Hm?"

"I can feel your hunger." He whispered to me.

"Can I feed?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." I sighed with both relief and excitement before grabbing the back of Eric's head to kiss him and shoved my other hand into his pants. I soon found myself with my chest against the wall while the vampire was holding onto my horns and fucking me.

My tail was wrapped around his waist while his pants were down around his knees. Eric was trying to keep quiet, and my claws drug down the wall. Feeding in the witches' den was probably a stupid move, but holy shit was I already feeling better.

"What the Hell is- Oh, fuck!" Tara was quick to regretting slamming open the door and covered her eyes. "Uriel, what the fuck?!"

"I got hungry and this man is a fuckin' delicacy." I purred. "Not my fault y'all took him."

"Fucking supernaturals." Tara slammed the door shut and I could hear shouting from the next room.

"Should we stop?" Eric questioned, his tone sounding as if he wasn't really wanting to despite being caught.

"I don't feel like givin' a show tonight, Honey." Winking at the vampire, I grinned. "We can just finish this up later."

Antonia was pissed off and waiting for us as soon as we came out and the other humans gasped and took a step back when seeing me.

"This is not your domain, demon-"

"Don't even try it. You don't scare me, Casper." I cut her off. "You hold no power over me."

"But I do him. Mr. Northman." Antonia simply said his name and it was like he was a puppet again. "I think it's time we go."

"Yes, Antonia."

"Hold up!" I grabbed Eric's arm to stop him from walking away. "What do you want him for? I....I might be able to do it instead." Antonia looked over my face as if studying it, then smiled.

"You're his demon, aren't you?"

"In a manner of speakin'."

"Then we have business to attend to. Unless you want your _vampire_ to experience the true death, that is."

~

Eric ran, the front security chasing after him and leaving the doors unguarded. Casually walking into the building, I blended into the crowd and easily spotted Bill seated on the stage. The people around me cheered as Bill stood and went to the podium to speak.

"Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you very much for coming to this wonderful event for a wonderful cause!" They all clapped. "But make no mistake, there is still much work to be done. For history teaches us that war can sound a louder call to action than can peace. That a message of hate can seduce an impressionable mind far more readily than a message of love. Which means we must remain vigil." The vampire spoke and the crowd seemed to actually be listening.

"Bill!" I paused, hearing Sookie's voice shout through the crowded room. There were more screams as Antonia chose now to have her newly tranced vampires kill three human guards in front of everyone. The people began to rush for the exits and Sookie called out for Bill again. Looking between the vampire on stage and Sookie, I was torn between doing what Antonia had told me to do to keep Eric safe and protecting Sookie from getting trampled by the crowd.


	8. "Jesus is telling us to run."

Grabbing Sookie, I pushed through the crowd in the opposite direction they were flowing in. Blood splattered the hardwood floor as people bumped past me and Sookie screamed while looking at the stage.

"Eric! Bill!"

"I must kill the king." Eric hissed after throwing Bill yards away from the stage. "Here comes death!"

"Let him go! Uriel, stop him!" She cried, the crown on her forehead glowing for a second making it an order instead of a suggestion. Pulling Eric off of Bill, I slammed him down onto the ground. Bill jumped to his feet, raising a gun and shooting at the other vampire puppets attacking the humans.

Eric bared his fangs at me, rushing forward to drive his shoulder into my gut.

"Oh, fuck!" I grunted, finding out the hard way that he was much stronger than I had expected. Lacing my fingers together, I slammed my fists down onto his back, sending him to the ground. Eric twisted like a snake, grabbing my leg to pull me down with him.

We were scuffling, punching, and trying to pin one another while rolling through puddles of blood. I managed to get my legs around his head and held him down to pry his mouth open. Getting part of my arm into his mouth, I hit his jaw to make him bite down. He drank on instinct and I relaxed, knowing now that he'd calm down.

Eric unlatched from my arm and twisted to change our positions to bite my neck instead, drinking with greed as Antonia's control over him was slipping.

"Uriel!" Sookie screamed and Eric grunted from being shot. He hissed at Bill, ready to fire again if not for the bright flash of light. Sookie's magick hit Eric full-on and it was like he had been winded. His brows knit together as his eyes swarmed with conflicting emotions.

Bill grabbed Eric by the throat, ready to continue the fight without a gun until the Viking growled at him.

"Get off me." His tone and the way he looked at Bill was different, almost as if....as if he had his memories back. Bill let Eric go and they both looked directly at Sookie.

From the expression in Eric's eyes, I had no doubts now that whatever Sookie had done had brought the Viking's memories back. Clenching my jaw, I just....left.

~

"I remember everything." Eric said lowly as he sat on the dark couch in Bill's house. His hands were together while his elbows were resting on his knees, and I just stood by the doorway, leaning against the frame with my arms crossed. "Us. Nothing's changed."

"I'm not an idiot, Eric. Everythin's changed." I said calmly.

" _I_ haven't. I'm just....more."

"More as in 'in love with Sookie again'."

"It's not-"

"I'm not a fool. The way you looked at her was the same as before. Your memories are back, and so are those feelin's."

"It's more complicated than that, Uriel."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. I just know you're split now."

"Uriel," He got up and walked towards me. "I love you. That hasn't changed-"

"Honey, not to rain on your parade, but you don't have to treat me like a human in a love triangle. Yeah, I'll admit it did kinda sting seein' you look at her that way, but I was always aware it would happen if you got your memories back. I'm fine. The only reason you even ever looked my way was _because_ of the amnesia."

"Uriel-"

"Bill called me. Are you back? Is it you?" Pam came rushing into the room with her eyes full of hope.

"Yes, I'm back."

"Thank goodness. I missed you." Pam was crying as Eric hugged her. "That fucking sorceress- I thought I lost you forever. How did you get her to break the curse?" Pam pulled back to look at the man.

"She didn't. ....Sookie did."

"....Oh. I guess I'll have to....thank her. Why didn't you summon me the second you were free?"

"He was busy makin' moon eyes at little miss Sookie." I chuckled while batting my eyelashes. "You know how that is."

"I wasn't-"

"It was like a drama movie, honestly. All those memories rushing back in." I waved my hands dramatically. "Oh, Sookie! You smell of sunshine and-" I was cut off when Eric grabbed my face, his hand over my mouth before he looked at Pam.

"We'll talk about it later." He told her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Sure. Fine." She sounded a bit hurt and Eric drug me away and into the hall.

"Will you stop it?"

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Okay, yes, I have feelings for Sookie, but they are _not_ the same as before. I gave myself to _you_ , completely, and I am _yours_. Whether it be because of the amnesia or not, I got to know you and my blood is in you. I can feel what you feel and you're lying to yourself. It's okay to not be okay, Uriel." His voice went soft at the end and I swallowed.

"I said I'm fine."

"And you're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"You may be a concubus, but you're not heartless. You may not feel the way a human does, but you still feel. If you hurt, don't hide it behind jokes and laughter." Eric slammed his hand against the wall by my head. "And don't make light of my feelings like they're nothing. Just because my memories are back doesn't mean that I love you any less." There was an edge of a warning tone in his voice.

I went quiet while realizing the damn vampire was right. I had admitted to the sting and had run away, clear evidence to the pain. Avoiding attachments had kept me safe from emotional turmoil all these years, but that deep craving for the blond had driven me to do something very out of character.

Things were definitely different now, but I'd be a liar to say I felt nothing for Eric.

"You crave for Sookie." His expression went hard and I raised my hand to keep him from speaking. "But you are claimin' to be mine. Honey, I've got nothing against you, but you and I didn't exactly get along before you were cursed. You're not that sweetheart I made a bond with anymore. Like you said yourself, you're more now. How about....we start fresh?" I suggested. "Now before you go and get the wrong idea, I'm not sayin' we forget these past few months, I'm sayin' we just take a few steps back."

"....If that's what you want." Eric's gaze dropped from my eyes as he ran his thumb over my bottom lip. "Now I'll really get to play with you, concubus."

"Already startin' the flirtin'? Boy, you work fast, vampire." I chuckled.

~

"Why you lookin' at me funny?" Jason questioned while sitting waving his bacon as his sister sat across from him still in her pajamas.

"Just wondering why you don't have more sympathy for Hoyt."

"I've got more sympathy for that boy than anyone else in the entire world." Jason dropped his bacon while Sookie went and got the pitcher of orange juice. "He's either cryin', rantin'-and-ravin', or telling me somethin' he's told me 500 times already. He won't stop talking about Jessica." Sookie poured more juice into the glasses on the table, and Jason grabbed his toast to cover it in jam.

"Love doesn't leave in a second if it goes deep. It takes a long, long time."

"Then he drank 11 of my beers. Passed out and started fartin'. _Continuously._ "

"Jason, I did not need to know that." Sookie scoffed and shook her head. Setting down my mug of coffee, I raised my eyebrows at the two of them.

"Not that it's really any of my business, but have either of you bothered talkin' Jessica about any of this? Both of you would probably be _less_ sympathetic to Hoyt if you knew the whole story." The siblings paused while looking at me before glancing at each other and then back.

"What do you mean?" Jason quirked up a brow.

"When did you talk to Jessica?" Sookie looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"She came to me- shockin', I know- and asked my advice on it since I'm older and have more 'experience', as she put it. From what she told me, I'd say fuck Hoyt."

"Hey, now!" Jason got defensive. "You don't know the whole story."

"Jason, how old was Hoyt when he met Jessica?"

"28, why?" The man looked confused as I crossed my arms.

"Did no one bother to ask how old Jessica was? Hell, I'm a _demon_ and I still make sure my meals are legal." Both of the Stackhouses froze and the looks on their faces told me that no, they did not in fact ask. "Jessica was 17, Hoyt was almost 30, that alone is already a problem. Hoyt then started gettin' possessive and abusive, and when they broke up Hoyt said the same shit his mama did to Jessica and more. Jessica isn't fully innocent in this, she admitted to feedin' on others while with Hoyt, but Hoyt ain't the victim here. He's just playin' it."

"I don't believe this. Hoyt would never-"

"Call her a monster?" Picking up my mug, I watched as Jason's brows knit together like he was putting together pieces of a puzzle. "How about rubbin' her face in the fact that she'll never get to have kids of her own 'cause she's dead?"

"Hoyt said all that?" Sookie asked with shock clearly on her face. "Jason, did you know about this?"

"Of course not! I only knew about the monster bit 'cause of the monster box-"

"Monster box?!"

"I-it was a box of Jessica's stuff. He was upset and wrote 'monster' on it. I-I didn't really think of it as a big deal since, yanno, it was a bad break-up and all."

"They say there's two sides to everythin', but your boy Hoyt ain't the teddy bear you think he is. I could still smell his anger on her."

"Why didn't you say any of this sooner?"

"Told ya, Honey, not really my business. Just thought y'all should know the other side since you were defendin' Hoyt so much."

~

"How'd you get inside last time?"

"Just walked in." I answered while looking at the _Moon Goddess Emporium_. "Honestly, I was too hungry to really pay attention."

"Yeah, but this place is givin' me the creeps. Where is everybody?" Jason questioned while looking around.

"I feel some bad juju." Lafayette waved his hand. "Antonia cleared out the whole neighborhood?"

"Yeah, it's a repelling spell." Jesus nodded.

"Oh. Glad to know I'm not just chicken shit." Jason popped off before turning to his sister. "Hey, who's all in there?"

"A bunch of people. Hard to tell 'em apart." Sookie replied.

"Find Tara. She'll be the loudest."

"She's there and she's _mad_."

"Pissed off, like usual. That's a good sign."

"You guys wish me luck."

"Wait!" Lafayette stopped Jesus.

"What?"

"Are you really gonna try to do the Mavis move?"

"In principle. Antonia doesn't sound lost or confused, but she sure doesn't look like she wants to leave. But I've got to save Marnie. I'm irresistible, aren't I?"

"I don't like you walking into the mystical un-fucking-known."

"This isn't my first time or my second time, and it won't be my last." Jesus gently cupped Lafayette's face in his hands.

"That don't make it right."

"Yanno, I could just go in there and end this all right now."

"No." Jesus quickly looked at me. "No offense, Uriel, but I want to make sure Marnie makes it out alive."

"Suit yourself." I shrugged and the brujo walked away. He only got within a few yards of the storefront before a glowing barrier of gold stopped him. Jesus shouted in pain before falling to the ground. "I swear that's new!" I yelled and Jesus shot me a look. "That, or I didn't notice it last time." I mumbled.

"Uriel!" Sookie hit my shoulder.

"What?! Look, he's _fine_!" I waved my hand to the man getting back to his feet. A minute passed before Antonia came through the front doors to see what the disturbance to the barrier was. The two began talking, Jesus playing naive and amazed the whole time by the power displayed by the protection spell.

Antonia challenged Jesus, saying she would not allow him in unless he could walk through the barrier. Going off of the bright green aura the brujo had it was safe to assume he could get through. It was faint, but I could smell the demon in Jesus that would protect him in the middle of the barrier.

Lafayette made a move to stop Jesus, but Jason pulled him back into hiding as Jesus pushed into the protection spell. He went to his hands and knees, trying to get through the pain and force of the magick.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Lafayette hissed.

"Relax, he's got this."

"The fuck do you know?"

"He's not just a witch. Demon knows demon." I stated just before Jesus reared up and roared, his head shifted to show the demon within.

"Demon?! What?!" Jason's eyes went wide.

"Well, not full demon, it's very faint in him. Still pretty strong, though." I shrugged while watching Jesus get up and walk through the barrier before being let into the shop. We were now to wait to let Jesus get a feel for the situation before reporting back in with Sookie.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Did that bitch do something to him?"

"Marnie's flipped sides. She's _runnin'_ the show."

"Fuck!"

"Jesus is telling us to run."

"Then we should run, right?"

"We can't leave them!" Sookie shot her brother a look before the _Moon Goddess Emporium_ doors opened and a blonde woman came running out with Tara.

"Tara! Hurry!" Sookie bolted right for them with Lafayette hot on her heels.

"Where's Jesus?!"

"Sookie!" Tara looked relieved and Antonia came out and shouting to cast a spell.

"Sookie!" I was about to grab her arm, but I was too late and in the blink of an eye I found myself no longer in the middle of the road. Wildly looking around, I didn't see hide nor hair of any of the humans, only trees and more trees.

The bitch had used a teleportation spell on me.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" I hissed, baring my fangs. Being teleported meant I couldn't find my way back with scent, and not having a clue where I was meant I couldn't just walk back. Sookie would have to be in danger or summon me.


	9. "Tara!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Stomping through the bushes I didn't even bother to hide how pissed I was. It'd been hours and I was still stuck in these damn woods that seemed endless and not once had Sookie summoned me. My eyes scanned the darkness, trying to find anything that may be even remotely familiar. Antonia was strong- a lot stronger than any witch I had ever met- and I knew I was a lot further than Bon Temps.

I tried to reach through the connection with Sookie, but all I could get were her emotions and not a location. She was upset, angry, worried, but not scared. Without that fear, I couldn't go straight to her.

Groaning, I slid my hand over my face. Had I been a full-blooded demon I could do so much more, however, I was stuck with what I had while only being a half-breed.

"Fuckin' humans." I grumbled while pulling my shoes off. "Had to choose the hard way. Now I'm stuck in the butt fucked middle of nowhere and Sookie is too stupid to summon me back. _'I want to make sure Marnie gets out alive!'_ " I made a face while mocking Jesus as crickets chirped all around me.

Pausing as my hoof snapped a twig in half, I slowly perked up as an idea bloomed in my head. Sookie wasn't the only connection I had back to Shreveport. I may not be contracted to Eric, but between the blood sharing and how much of his energy I had consumed, surely I could use that to my advantage and get out of this forest. ....Right?

Digging my hoof into the dirt, I drug it back to form a circle around myself and sat down in the center. Crossing my legs, I put my hands together in a diamond shape with my fingertips touching and facing downward with my thumbs up. Curling my tail around me, I closed my eyes and slowly breathed.

Typically, if a certain prey's energy was still in my system, I could track them back down using that very energy acting as a beacon. Though, if I was as far as I estimated to be from Shreveport....this would take a while.

I felt my body relax as I listened to the night. Drawing forth that delicious red energy, I felt for the vampire's blood magick and combined the two, reaching out through the connection in a similar manner I had with Sookie's. Furrowing my eyebrows, I found myself having to honestly concentrate since I had never tried something like this before.

Like roots spreading out I went further and further, confirming that Antonia had essentially thrown my ass as far as she possibly could. Fuck, if it hadn't been night already, this shit would be a whole lot easier with Eric being asleep. Sleeping prey were more susceptible to lust in their dreams and that would have been my way in.

Too bad I knew his ass was awake and moving in on _Moon Goddess Emporium_ if he hadn't already.

A shiver ran up my spine- I was getting close. Finally getting through to the other end of the blood connection, I swarmed Eric's mind. I could feel what he felt and knew just how to manipulate it. Blasting him with lust he at first resisted, no doubt not in an appropriate place for arousal, but I kept pushing. I couldn't give him specific fantasies with him being awake, but I sure as Hell could find what he already had and throw them to the forefront of his mind.

Swallowing, I felt my ears heat up as Eric's energy spiked and the lust struck back through the connection to me. The beacon was placed, so I opened my eyes and stood up.

Wisps of red flowed through the trees in front of me and I followed its direction. Eric was still fighting the emotional push, but at the moment I honestly didn't give a shit if he got caught with a boner or not, I wanted out of these damn woods.

I only ran a few miles before realizing this was taking too fucking long and Sookie still hadn't summoned me. Sighing, I pulled my shirt off and bared my back to the night air. I hated doing this due to the pain, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Taking a few breaths to steel myself, I bared my teeth and groaned as it felt like a fire had been lit on my back. Burning, ripping, stabbing pain shot along my nerves as popping and grinding sounds came from within. My skin rolled over my back as bones beneath it began to move and grow. I roared in pain when the skin on my back was ripped off from the wings sprouting and fanning outward, but the damage was quickly healed over.

Blood dripped to the grass from my wings, and I panted while stretching them out. The joints popped at first, but a few stretches back and forth made them feel better.

Taking a few running steps, I jumped through the trees and spread my wings. Flapping the bat-like appendages, I flew over the trees while following the red wisps.

~

My hooves clomped onto the asphalt as I bent my knees to cushion the landing. My tail swayed as I stood, looking at the _Moon Goddess Emporium_ with a pissed-off expression.

"Holy shit." I heard Jessica gasp and I looked over my shoulder to see Bill, Jessica, Pam, and Eric all dressed in black leather and armed to the teeth. The redhead was cradling a barely conscious Jason and I quirked up an eyebrow.

"The fuck happened to him?"

"The fuck happened to _you?_ " Her face scrunched up and I turned fully to face her while glancing at my wings. Folding them against my back, I put my hands onto my hips.

"Antonia teleported me to the middle of nowhere, and since Sookie hasn't summoned me I had to take the long way back."

"Damnit, Sookie!" Bill hissed under his breath.

"Now, if y'all would excuse me...." I trailed off to turn back to the shop and put a hand on the barrier. Its yellow glow lit up and it was warm to the touch. My pupils dilated as my hackles raised, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand on end as magick permeated the air.

"Uriel!" I heard Sookie shriek from inside of the building and I pushed through the protection spell. Kicking the front doors in, my hoof splintered the wood, and the glass display case in the front shattered. Sookie was in a ring of fire, curling in on herself to keep from getting burnt. "Uriel!" She cried and I showed my fangs with a grin.

"You rang, Honey?" Jumping onto the busted display case, I crouched and spread my wings before using them to send a gust of wind that knocked down Antonia and put out the fire. Pouncing on the witch, I took in a deep breath through my nose. "Oh, that brujo is gonna get your ass." I chuckled while pinning her down.

She began to convulse as I could smell the demonic magick in the air and could hear Jesus casting a spell in Spanish. Watching in amusement as Antonia's spirit was ripped from Marnie, I ran my tongue over my teeth.

"You've been a bad girl, Marnie."

"No!" Fear filled her eyes as she looked up at me. She tried to struggle to get free, but her mortal strength was pathetic and without Antonia her magick was, too. Grabbing her jaw, my claws dug into her cheeks. "No! No, no, no! Get off me!" She tried pushing me with her now free hand as I sat on her stomach. Leaning down, I kissed her as she whimpered and I pulled back while inhaling.

Her tainted black energy flowed from her mouth to mine, tasting like burnt toast as it went over my tongue. Marnie's eyes were wide while she flopped like a fish underneath me.

"Marnie!" A man screamed, running at me before I smacked him with one of my wings. He hit the wall hard, falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Turning my attention back to the necromancer, her skin was pale and cold from how much energy I had drained from her.

"Your wickedness runs deep, Marnie. You should have stopped when you had the chance." My thumb ran over her lips before I pushed her head to the side and sank my teeth into her throat. My fangs went deep as her blood flooded my mouth. She gargled and tried to scream, but it only came out as a wet wheeze when I ripped her throat out.

The vampires came running into the room now that the protection spell was broken, guns aimed before Sookie raised her hands.

"Wait! They were all being held hostage, they had no choice!" She said quickly to keep the witches from being shot. Spitting out the chunk of Marnie in my mouth, I stood up while folding my wings tightly against my back.

Grabbing a towel that was slung over a chair, I began to wipe the blood off of my face and chest. I could feel eyes on me and Bill cleared his throat.

"Let's get these people out of here. Eric, glamour the civilians."

"Yes, your majesty." The Viking replied coolly.

~

"I said, I'm fine!" Sookie swatted my hands away from her and I snorted.

"I know, Honey. But I'm pissed you didn't summon me sooner." I pinched her cheeks and she swatted at me again.

"I was kinda preoccupied and forgot I could, okay?! Between Marnie and Antonia and the vampires with explosives, I was rather....distracted." She grumbled, making me chuckle.

"Uriel." Glancing over when my name was called, Eric was looking down at me with a calm expression. "We need to talk. In private." He sent Sookie a look and I nodded before following him to a quieter area. As soon as we were out of earshot of the others, Eric backed me up against a wall and took in a slow, deep breath through his nose to smell me.

"That was you, wasn't it?" His voice was low by my ear. "It felt like you." Eric purred and I grinned.

"Had to find my way back somehow. Hope you weren't too bothered by it, Honey."

"I was." He took a step even closer, pressing his body against mine as his fingers trailed up my arm while sending sparks across my skin from the contact and lustful energy he was putting out. I could feel his erection against me as a purr rumbled deep in my chest. Eric brought his mouth close to mine, licking the corner of my lips playfully.

Placing my hand onto his chest, I switched our positions by pushing him against the wall.

"Mm, too bad I already ate. See ya around, Eric Northman." He looked dumbfounded before I walked away, relishing in his scent as it lingered on me.

~

Lighting Jack-O-Lanterns on the porch, I turned their faces outward towards the yard. Sookie was back at work while I was setting up protections around the house. With it being Samhain, the veil between worlds was thin and the spirits were paying their loved ones and enemies visits. The Jack-O-Lanterns would keep away any of the nasty ones- they were a simple magick, but old and timeless in protection. Only if the vessel itself were destroyed or the candle blown out would the spell be broken.

Of course, with Sookie being raised as a southern Christian, she no doubt only saw the carved pumpkins as just another Halloween decoration without knowing the history behind it. Looking over the yard, I began to think it over. I mean, sure, my only job was to keep Sookie safe, but maybe educating her on some of this shit might help in keeping her safe. Maybe the more she knew the less she'd risk....

The poor woman still didn't even have control over her own powers.

Hissing, I grabbed my head as a shrill scream suddenly erupted through it.

"Uriel!" In a matter of seconds, I was at Sookie's side and taking in the scene before me. Sookie, Tara, and a witch were chanting while holding hands in a circle. Eric and Bill were chained in silver to a pyre, screaming in agony as they burned, and a brujo was growling at a woman in a dirty dress.

The brujo changed, showing Lafayette's face that twisted with pain after the woman made the fire vanish from the pyre. Spirits were whispering and silently watching from the edge of the graveyard, all of their eyes on Marnie possessing Lafayette's body.

"Okay, you summoned me, now what the fuck are you wantin' me to do?" I questioned and Sookie grabbed my arm while her eyes were locked onto the spirit of an old woman in a nightgown.

"Just get the boys down." Nodding, I climbed the pyre as my nose scrunched up from the scent of burnt flesh. Breaking the chains, the two vampires bared their fangs and groaned when I had to rip the silver from their bodies. They both had to lean on me from how weak they were once they were freed.

The spirits took care of Marnie, taking her away and freeing Lafayette from her hold. However, whatever Marnie had done while in his body was permanent. The man still smelled like a brujo and there was no changing that. The demon was in his veins and I wasn't a fool to not know where it had come from.

Tara and the witch took Lafayette to Sookie's house to rest while I carried the vampires into Bill's house since we'd been on his front lawn.

"I'll take Bill from here." Sookie said and lead the man into another room to feed. "I'm consenting, Uriel! Don't kill Bill!" She then quickly shouted back to make sure the contract wouldn't be enacted. Shaking my head, I carried Eric into the opposite room.

Closing the door with my foot, I had the man lean against the wall as his jaw clenched in pain.

"I'll do this quickly, okay?" Those blue eyes locked onto mine, understanding of what painful thing was about to happen next. His clothes had burnt and melted into his skin, meaning if I didn't get them off before he healed they could end up stuck to him or worse, under his skin. Carefully using my claws to cut through his melted belt, I grabbed what I could of his pants and let him steel himself before I yanked them down.

He roared with his fangs bared and his nails digging into the wall. Between the burns and the ripped flesh, it was a gruesome sight to see, but I softly brushed my hand over his cheek.

"That's it, you're doing so good." I spoke gently before baring my throat to the vampire. "Now, feed." Eric didn't hesitate to sink his fangs in, wrapping his arms around me as he drank. His fingers tangled into my hair and the back of my shirt, his body healing with the more blood he consumed.

His hands loosened their grip and traveled down my body, running over my back before roughly grabbing my ass. Eric pushed his body flush against mine, his lust spiking as I was drowning in his wonderful scent.

"Uriel." His voice was husky and he licked my neck.

"Beg."

"....Please." Eric squeezed his hands again, rubbing up against me like he was in heat and _needed_ release. "Please."

"Good boy~." I purred, running my finger along his jaw before wrapping my hand around his throat. I soon had him on the floor, grinding against his hard cock with his head rubbing against my clit. "Tell me how you want it, Honey."

"Just like this." Eric's rough hands latched onto my hips as he watched me with predatory eyes. He could still sound needy like before, but he had a different kind of hunger for me now. His tongue ran over his fangs, and I grabbed his dick to lead it in. The vampire grunted, feeling the heat and wetness around his cock and going further down his shaft.

His eyes fluttered shut, savoring the sensations he could feel through the blood connection as I fed. He was such a gorgeous sight to behold. Beautifully muscled, delicious hips and thighs, that low voice of his that struck to the bone.... Just utter perfection with a taste to match.

~

"Tara?" Sookie called out as we entered the house through the back door in the kitchen. We could hear the TV, but there was no answer as the blonde wandered over to the fridge. "Tara, you still awake?" My nose twitched, making me pause at what I smelled.

"Sookie....when was the last time you had that wolf chick over?" I asked lowly as she turned to look at me.

"Debbie? It's been a few days. Why?" Spinning on my heel, I bared my teeth at the woman stepping out of the shadows with a gun raised and ready to fire. "Debbie?! What are you doing?" Sookie raised her hands.

"I should have done this a looong time ago."

"Sookie!" Tara came running and I quickly got between the humans and the gun. Debbie fired, the blast so powerful that it put a hole right through my chest while making my ears ring. Glass shattered to the floor and Sookie screamed.

"Tara!" My vision went red as blood soaked the floor and the next thing I knew Sookie was on the ground cradling Tara and Debbie's head was twisted off in my hands. "Tara! Somebody help! Please!" Sookie screeched, bawling her eyes out. Tara had been the one right behind me, getting hit with everything that had gone through my chest. "Uriel, you have to heal her! Please! Please, heal her!" She cried.

Lafayette came stumbling into the room, falling to his knees, and was crying and begging for his cousin not to die. Plucking my fingers from the wolf's skull, I dropped the head onto the floor.


	10. "Did it work?"

"Uriel! _Do_ something!"

"....I can't." My voice was softer than I anticipated, but I didn't know what the fuck she was expecting me to be able to do while my own body was slowly knitting flesh back together to fill the void in my chest.

"Eric? We need to talk." A woman's voice came from the next room over.

"Uriel, you have to heal her! Like you did to me!" Sookie clung to Tara while Lafayette was pressing a towel to the gaping wound in Tara's head.

"Sookie, I _can't_."

"Well, color me impressed. You guys know how to party." Pam popped off now that she stood in the doorway.

"Eric's not here. You need to get out of my house." Sookie nearly growled at the woman.

"You mean in _Eric's_ house."

"If you had _any_ decency left in you at all, you would let us be."

"I need to talk to Eric." Pam clearly didn't give a shit about the current situation, so I stepped in.

"I'll take you to him later, but right now-"

"What the fuck happened to you?" Her eyes went wide as she looked at my chest.

"Hold up! Turn her for us." Lafayette looked to Pam with pleading eyes.

"Turn her? I don't even like her."

"Lafayette, Tara _hates_ vampires."

"Bitch, she took a bullet for you. You really gonna deny her a chance to live?"

"I can't be the only one who's noticed she's missing half her head, now can I? Even if I tried, what's to say she doesn't rise up out of the ground tomorrow night completely and utterly fucktarded?"

"You have to try!" Pam only rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Sook!"

"I'll owe you one!" Sookie called out and Pam froze.

"One _what?_ "

"I made Eric's spell go away. What if I can do that for you?"

"My spell died when Marnie died. What else you got?"

"Just fuckin' do it!"

"Please, I don't know what you care about."

"If you can use your magick hands or your super snatch or whatever power it is you have over Eric to fix what's broken between us and you _still_ owe me one....you've got yourself a deal."

"Fine! Just do it."

"Swear on it." Pam drawled and the two on the floor screamed at her both in agreement and to rush her.

~

"So why didn't _you_ heal her?" Pam asked me as I handed her a pair of Sookie's old clothes. She grimaced at the bright yellow fabric as she snatched them from my hands.

"I can't."

"You healed Sookie, didn't you?"

"I can only heal when there's a bond- a _real_ bond- and Tara doesn't have one with me. Sookie has a contract making me obligated to keep her safe. There's magick at play that allows her to be an exception."

"Always fuckin' Sookie." She grumbled while pulling off her boots.

"I am curious, though. What happened between you and Eric? Last I knew you two were good."

"I fired a rocket in the direction Sookie happened to be in 'cause she was standing next to Antonia. There was a protection spell, so it's not like-"

"Pam, if any harm had come to Sookie because of your actions, I would've been compelled to kill you." She scoffed and I grabbed her arm to make her look at me as I had a serious expression. "A contract with a demon is no laughin' matter, Honey. Just as you are bound by your maker's words, I am bound by that contract's. It's very possible Eric got pissed off at you because of the risk you put your own life in as well as Sookie's."

Her expression shifted as the possibility dawned on her.

"Look, I can't say for certain that that's the problem here, but once Sookie holds up her end of the deal you'll know."

"So, let me get this straight." Pam waved her hand while the other was on her hip. "Because you're contracted to Sookie, anything she says you have to do?"

"No. Anything in the _contract_ I have to do. The only time her word is law is when it's a clause already stated in the contract. Like at the Hotel when Eric and Bill were fightin'- the only reason her tellin' me to stop him became an 'order' is because it was causin' her distress."

"And distress is harm." Pam huffed, catching on to how it all worked. "That just pisses me off even more."

~

"Bring me the girl." Pam gestured while stepping into the hole Lafayette and Sookie had dug up. Carrying Tara over in my arms, I laid her down next to Pam. "Ugh, she _smells_."

"Is that bad?" Sookie questioned.

"Can't imagine it's _good_." The vampire clenched her fists before laying down with her back to Tara.

"Aren't you supposed to hold her or something?"

"Back off, all right? I've done this before."

"Thank the fuckin' Lord for that." Lafayette popped off under his breath.

"Not to say that it ended especially well."

"Hey, we had a deal!" Sookie shot Pam a look. "This ain't gonna work if you don't try."

"I am wearin' a _Wal-Mart_ sweatsuit for y'all. If that's not demonstration of team spirit, then I don't know what is." Pam pointed at herself before rolling over. "Okay. Bury us."

~

_'Uriel....'_ Whispers entered my mind as my head shot up.

"Sookie, what did I tell you about gettin' in my head?!" I shouted through the house.

"I'm not!" She yelled back. "I can't get into your damn head unless you _let_ me! Not that I'd even _want_ to get in there."

_'Uriel....'_ Turning my head as my brows furrowed, I went outside onto the porch. _'Uriel....'_ It was clearer now, and definitely _not_ Sookie's voice. I felt a tug in my gut as I felt the impulse to run.

_'Uriel!'_ The voice screamed and I held my head while hissing in pain. I don't know how the fucker did it, but Eric was in my head. Loosening the barriers in my mind, I made it easier for him to speak.

_'What the fuck-'_

_'I'm in danger. I need you to come get me.'_ Glancing to the overturned dirt patch in the yard, I cleared my throat while realizing his own progeny was indisposed and couldn't help him.

_'Yeah, and when I get there you're gonna tell me how the fuck you're in my head.'_ I could feel his amusement and I ran off down the driveway.

~

Landing on the hood of the black vehicle, my hooves crunched through the hood and caused the engine to explode. Debris and vampires flew out and all over the road. Flapping my wings a few times as fire and smoke surrounded me, I folded them in against my back and stepped over bits of glass covering the asphalt.

Eric was pulling Bill to his feet when one of the other vampires spotted them and pointed a gun.

"Who wants to die first?" I quirked up a brow at the woman coming up behind him with a broken umbrella to stake him with the wooden handle.

"You, Hayes. You die first." Her voice was smooth and with an English accent.

"Nora!" Eric looked surprised and relieved to see the woman before grabbing her and-

Kissing. He was kissing her. On the mouth.

"Friend of yours?" Bill uncomfortably shifted on his feet.

"It's my sister, actually."

"Eric, you better fuckin' mean that as in you two are Progeny from the same sire or so help me I will rip your fuckin' dick off!" I flared my wings while pointing at the Viking. The woman clinging to him yelped in surprise while Eric himself was chuckling.

"Yes. Godric sired both of us." His eyes glittered from the firelight. My wings drooped as I narrowed my eyes, and the woman was quick to put together that Eric and I knew each other.

"You vampires and your weird-ass shit."

"That's rich coming from you."

"I guess since you're free I'll just fly back home then-"

"No, wait!" Eric raised his hand to stop me. "Uriel, I'd like you to meet my sister, Nora." I visibly cringed when he called her sister.

"I fuckin' wish there were other terms for that shit."

"Just get over here."

"....Well, at least she smells good." I stated while looking at the dark-haired woman. She still seemed in shock as she glanced from Eric to me and back.

"Demon. That's a fucking demon. Why is there a fucking demon?"

"Yeah, Eric. Why's there a fuckin' demon?" I sent a Cheshire grin the blond's way to make him explain and he licked his lips while smirking.

"Because I fucked the demon."

"Not the answer I was expectin', but knowin' you I'm not surprised."

~

"The Guardian wanted Nan followed to make sure she carried out his orders. I saw an opportunity to save Eric, so I took it."

"So nobody in the Authority knows about your relationship?"

"And they never will. We were only connected through our maker. And Godric is gone."

"As a chancellor for the Authority, I mean, you're taking a huge risk. Why would you choose-"

"Because I would do anything for Eric."

"And I would do anything for you." The two smiled at each other and my nose twitched.

"And because you did what you did, protecting us from the necromancers....that we would reward you for it with the true death speaks volumes about how out of step the current Authority's current agenda is." Nora clenched her jaw. "I'm not alone in this belief."

"Wait," I grabbed Eric's arm to stop him since we were walking down a dock. "you're in trouble because of Marnie gettin' killed? But _I_ did that, not either of you."

" _You_ killed the necromancer? It was reported that King Bill and Eric were behind it." Nora looked at me and the other two glanced at each other.

"Excuse us for a minute." Eric nodded to the other vampires before taking me away from them. "Uriel, you need to stop. We can't risk exposing you to the Authority."

"Well, why the Hell not? They can't do anythin' to me."

"But they can to Sookie. They'll question why a demon was in Shreveport and why it killed necromancers specifically targetting vampires. The Authority would trace _you_ back to _Sookie_." Eric explained as I crossed my arms.

"Okay, _that_ I can understand. But now that we're talkin'- _how the fuck did you get in my head?_ I'm not your Progeny and I ain't a mind reader like Sookie, so _how?_ "

"Our connection." There was a playful look in his eyes as he leaned down closer. "You feeding on my energy allows you access to me while drinking my blood allows me access to you. But with how much I've been feeding on your demonic blood....I can get more than just feelings from you, now." He cupped my face, softly running his thumb over my cheek.

"...See, this is what I meant when I said I didn't know how this was going to affect you-"

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Eric, hurry up!" Nora called out as she stood next to an opened storage container. "It'll be dawn in a few hours."

"Hold on!" I shouted back before looking Eric in the eye and I grabbed his jaw. "Now that I'm reminded, you _kissed_ her." Eric had the same expression on his face like a kid did when they got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"W-wait, Uriel!" I walked right past him and up to Nora.

"Hey, Honey." I purred. "You ever kissed a concubus before?"

"....No."

"Want to?" Asking her, she looked to Eric and raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"Yes. I've heard it's _quite_ the experience."

"Oh, it is." Tangling my fingers into Nora's hair, my other hand touched her lower back to push her body closer to mine. Brushing my lips across hers, her eyes fluttered shut. I kissed her and felt her thighs press together. Her scent spiked with lust as her body reacted to the aphrodisiac in my saliva. Man, Nora was more sensitive to it than Eric was.

Eric grabbed the back of my neck and yanked me off of Nora. Laughing, I licked my lips while looking at the state the woman was in just from a kiss.

"Uriel, would you....would you perhaps like to stay a little bit longer?" Nora, if she needed to breathe, would have been breathless judging by the tone she had.

"I've shared many things with you over the years, Nora, but Uriel will _not_ be one of them."

"Don't worry, Honey. I was only makin' us even."

"I'm just gonna go ahead and go inside." Bill sighed before walking into the storage container.

"You could have just talked to me instead of doing that." Eric spoke lowly, but I only chuckled while pressing a finger to his lips.

"Yeah, but now you know that anything you do to her, I'll do it, too. And from the smell of it, she'd love that." His grip on my neck tightened.

"You're _mine_."

"And you said that _you_ were _mine_. I don't care if you share the same sire, you don't touch her." Bringing his face down close to mine, I licked the corner of his mouth and cheek. "You're _my_ prey. Any touch you give to someone else, I _will_ take it back."

"I must say....you being territorial is fucking sexy." Eric's voice was husky before I pulled away and spread my wings.

"I better get goin', now. Don't want y'all fryin' on the dock." I sent a wink Nora's way and Eric lowly growled. Laughing, I turned and flew off back to Sookie's.

~

"When was the last time we ate somethin'?" Sookie questioned while sitting next to Lafayette on the ground.

"Eatin'? What is that?" The man joked, then took a drag from his cigarette. "I'll go and scavenge us up somethin'."

"Thanks." The blonde mumbled, not taking her eyes off of the dirt where Tara was buried. Lafayette got up and went into the house. A minute passed with Sookie just sitting in silence until a hand burst through the dirt.

"Ugh!" Pam pulled herself out of the ground, absolutely filthy from head to toe. "There is _dirt_ in my _bra_."

"Did it work?"

"I don't fucking know."

"Tara?!" Sookie started digging while Pam nonchalantly just bent over and took a Tru Blood from the box on the ground. "Tara, wake up."

"The head would be up there." Pam drawled while pointing to the opposite side of where Sookie was digging and looked at the younger woman like she was an idiot.

"Tara?" Sookie rushed over to where Tara's head was buried and started digging there. "Come on. Please be okay. Please!" She finally uncovered her face and ran her hand over Tara's forehead. "Oh, God.... No. No!" She began to cry, seeing Tara still just lying there and not moving.

"Sook?" Lafayette was back with a plate of food and a drink in hand. He saw what was happening and broke down crying.

"I hope y'all realize a sleeping vampire looks just like a corpse."

"What?" Sookie looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"You might want to back up, Sookie." I waved my hand, clearly seeing that crimson aura surrounding Tara. A dead body wouldn't have an aura since it didn't hold any life or magick. The blonde didn't move and within the blink of an eye was being tackled by a starving vampire.

Before Tara could bite down on Sookie, however, I got her into a headlock to keep her from biting. She screeched and clawed at my arm like a wild animal as Sookie scrambled to her feet.


	11. "Deal."

"All right, I can't stay here all night, I've got a job to get to. It looks like you've got it handled, so I'll be-"

"You can't just leave, you're her Maker."

"And I _made_ her. She's your problem now. You owe me, fairy."

"She gon' kill us." Lafayette stated, seeing the wild look in his cousin's eyes. "Uriel can't hold her all night."

"As your Maker, I command you not to bite these two humans."

"Aw, Honey, I thought we had somethin' special." I joked and Pam rolled her eyes.

"Or the damn demon." Tara froze in my hold and Pam grinned. "Ah! I think she got it."

"She's just gotta feed, right? She'll be fine after?"

"Shit, I don't know." Pam scoffed. "New vamps are wild cards, but with the damage she had your guess is as good as mine." Glancing to Sookie and Lafayette, I then nodded to the older vampire.

"You could get cleaned up here if you'd-"

"Thanks, Uriel, but I'd rather get my ass out of here as soon as possible." She waved her hand before blurring out of the yard.

"What the fuck are we gonna do now?"

"I'll take her to Eric's cubby. It'll be safer for everyone if she stays in there."

"Are you sure?" Sookie scrunched up her face and I nodded.

"A baby vampire ain't got nothin' on me, Honey." Plucking up the last three Tru Bloods, I carried them into the house with Tara grunting and growling at me the entire way while digging her feet into the ground.

Dragging her down into Eric's cubby, she ran all over the room as soon as she was loose. Tara tore at the blankets and pillows, throwing books across the small room, and punched out the lights. Sighing through my nose, I cracked open a Tru Blood in the hopes the scent would get her attention onto the drink instead of destruction.

She froze, crouching on the bed while her eyes were predatory like a mountain lion.

"Hungry, ain't ya?" I waved the bottle. Holding it out to her, she looked from me to the bottle before smacking it out of my hand. It shattered when it hit the wall, spilling the synthetic blood everywhere. "Okay, not a Tru Blood fan. Got it. Guess it's an acquired taste."

Setting down the other two bottles, I grew out my fangs. Getting closer to the bed, I saw her tense and stopped moving. I raised my arm to my mouth and bit down. She had been commanded not to bite, she refused the Tru Blood, but she had to eat.

Blood dripped down my arm and Tara pounced, clutching my arm while pressing her lips to my skin. She drank as much as she could before the wound healed, then growled and ran around the room screeching.

"Okay, okay! Just hold on a damn second!" I bit my arm again and she was back on it.

~

Climbing up the ladder as dawn arrived, Sookie and Lafayette were both waiting just outside the door.

"How....how is she?"

"Resting. Eric ain't gonna be happy about the damage, though. Tara tore his cubby apart."

"Did you get her to eat?"

"Yeah, but she wouldn't take the Tru Blood. She passed out about thirty minutes ago. Speaking of which, I'm gonna go do that now."

"Thank you so much, Uriel." Sookie sighed as I went towards the stairs.

~

Laying in bed while holding one of my pillows, I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was now dark outside. Stretching out my legs and back, I sighed with content without getting up.

"Uriel!" Sookie shouted from downstairs and I groaned. Pushing myself off of the bed, I lumbered to the door and down the stairs.

"What?!"

"Tara ran away!"

"And let me guess, you want me to go get her back?"

"She's a vampire, she's just way too fast for us." Looking at Sookie, I internally debated just _not_ going after Tara and acting as if I did. Being contracted to this woman had put me through more shit than any other contract I'd ever had within just a few months. Hell, most of my contracts didn't even last this long.

Was the payment really worth this?

"Look, you get my cousin and I'll make you a fuckin' _feast_ , bitch." Lafayette offered and I rose my eyebrow. "I promise."

"Deal." Pulling on my shoes, I went out the front door to follow Tara's scent trail.


	12. 'Probably a few more days.'

"Tara!" I called out, seeing if she was nearby. "Tara, just come out and talk with me, Honey!"

"Fuck off!" I heard the woman snarl a few yards ahead before the bushes shook from her running past them.

"Better be a damn good feast." I grumbled under my breath before running to chase her down. She was incredibly fast, but being just a two-day-old vampire she wasn't as fast as others that knew how to access their full power.

Leaves fluttering back down to the ground told me exactly which direction Tara had gone in and I pumped my legs harder to close the distance. She was zig-zagging through trees like she was trying to throw me off of her trail, so it was clear she wasn't even half as feral as she had been the night before.

I caught up to her when she was looking around, trying to figure out where to go now before I tackled her to the ground. Tara hissed, flashing her fangs to be intimidating as I pinned her arms together behind her back.

"Tara, you've gotta come back, Honey. You're gonna starve or end up killin' someone if you don't."

"Fuck you, and fuck them, too! I ain't goin' back!" She growled, wriggling beneath me to try and get free. "Those fuckers did this to me! They should've just let me die."

"Bein' a vampire ain't that bad-"

"What would _you_ know? You're not a vampire."

"No, but I know plenty. The next few days are gonna be tough for you and you need time to adjust with people you trust. So how about-"

"I don't fuckin' trust those bitches!" Her eyes flashed with intense rage and I was nearly choking on the scent of it. Tara was utterly and thoroughly pissed and hurt by her cousin and best friend using Pam to turn her. She hated vampires with a passion and now she was one by force.

"Where else are you gonna go?" I asked her with a serious expression. "You're gonna need food and a place with _no_ sunlight. Your place ain't got UV proof windows, does it? A basement? Blood?" Tara went quiet while still glaring. "That's what I thought."

"I don't want to go back there. I can't." My eyes widened a fraction, seeing the blood tears welling in her eyes. "I can't-" Tara sniffed and I closed my eyes while sighing.

Why did I have to be a demon with so much sympathy?

"Bribe me."

"What?"

"Bribe me. Offer me something and I'll help you in exchange."

"I ain't got nothin'."

"You were a bartender, right? Make me a drink."

~

"Want another one?"

"Yes." Tara took the bottle of Tru Blood from Sam as the bar top was already littered with bottles of ones she had already drained. "More." She demanded once finishing off the one she had just been handed. "I don't care if it's cold."

"You sure?"

"I'm starvin'."

"Here." Sam grabbed a few more bottles from behind the bar. "Talk to me. Tell me who did this to you." Tara didn't say anything while chugging on another Tru Blood. "I'm calling Lafayette."

"Mm-mm."

"Sookie? She's your best friend."

"Mm-mm."

"Tara, if you don't want to talk to me, you need to talk to _someone_."

"No!" She shouted and I snatched the bottle from her hand before she slammed it onto the bar, smacking her hand onto the wood instead of shattering the bottle. "Do not fuckin' call them. Don't tell them where I am. Promise me." Tara was rather aggressive before suddenly passing out. Catching her with one hand before she fell out of the chair, Sam came rushing around the bar to help.

"Tara?!"

"Don't worry, she's fine. Sun's just gonna be up soon." I explained and the shifter picked Tara up bridal style. Downing what was left of my drink, I sighed and set the glass down onto the bar top.

"What the Hell am I supposed to do?"

"Put her somewhere with no sunlight. No windows, no cracks, nothing."

"Why aren't you taking her?" Sam questioned.

"Made a deal not to." I waved to the glass and the look of confusion only deepened on his face. "You got a freezer in the kitchen, right?"

"Yeah."

"Put her in there. She should be fine."

"Should be?"

"Well, you'll have to make sure no one goes in there. Vamps can survive in more extreme temperatures than humans, so she won't freeze up in there after just a day." Getting up, I felt the man watching me.

"You're just gonna leave her here with me?"

"You'll be fine." Patting his shoulder, I then went for the door.

"Wait! At least help me get her in there. I only have two hands, you know." I was about to turn to help, but the surge of adrenalin signaling Sookie was in danger drug me out of _Merlotte's_

Finding myself in some vampire club, I was shoving back a blonde off of Sookie, sending the vampire flying back. It took a second for me to realize the vampire was actually Pam as she hit the wall after hitting a modest-looking throne.

She quickly got back onto her feet, her eyes looking over the faces in the bar that were now watching what was happening. Pam didn't want to make a scene with all of the other vampires and humans present and instead started yelling at the crowd.

"What are you lookin' at?!" She nearly growled while I grabbed Sookie to drag her out of the bar drenched in the scent of sex, blood, and booze.

~

"Where's Tara?"

"Safe."

"The fuck you mean 'safe'? We had a deal."

"Yeah, you said 'you get my cousin and I'll make you a fuckin' _feast,_ bitch.' Well, I _got_ your cousin, we talked, and she said she didn't want to come back here." I waved my hand. "So, you owe me a feast. Be glad I took her somewhere safe that won't turn her ass into crispy bacon."

"Uriel, you know damn well that's not what Lafayette meant." Sookie shot me a glare. Tipping up her chin with a finger, I grinned while locking eyes with the blonde.

"Honey, surely by now you should know damn well makin' a deal with me has to be spoken clearly and specifically. I held up my end, I _got_ Tara, but no one said I had to bring her back here."

"I'm pretty sure that was implied." Sookie swatted my hand away.

"But it wasn't said. Implication means nothing without clarification and what's intended must be stated in a manner that cannot be misinterpreted from intention and meaning. I had no obligation to bring her back here, especially when she didn't want to come here."

"Fuckin' _demons_." Lafayette huffed while giving me a dirty look.

"I'll also warn you, Honey. You better hold up your end of the deal or you _won't_ like the repercussions."

~

Watching TV since Sookie and Lafayette were at work, I brought my mug of tea to my lips and drank. It was some rerun of a TV episode about spaceships and aliens and was the most interesting thing on TV at the moment.

_'Uriel, if anyone asks, by vampire law you are mine.'_ Eric's voice interrupted my thoughts and I had to spit out my tea to keep from choking.

"What?!" I shouted- just saying we belonged to each other was completely different than declaring it through vampire law.

_'Ow.'_ His tone was flat and I set down my drink while narrowing my eyes.

_'What the fuck did you do?'_

_'Why do you automatically assume_ I _did something?'_ I went quiet, waiting only a second before Eric spoke again. _'Okay, I did do something. But it's not what you think.'_

_'Explain.'_

_'The Authority caught up to us just before we could escape-'_

_'Eric!'_

_'And are now holding us prisoner.'_ He continued on with a calm voice. _'One of the Chancellors tried seducing me and, well,_ me _denying her without a good reason is-'_

_'Suspicious.'_

_'Correct. They don't know you are a demon, however, so try to keep that hidden if they come sniffing around.'_

_'I'm gonna assume this also means you don't want me to come save your ass.'_

_'That would be more dangerous than just waiting for me. Bill and I have managed to cut a deal.'_

_'What kind of deal?'_

_'We just have to find someone and deliver him to the Authority.'_

_'I get the feelin' it's more complex than that.'_ Crossing my arms, I leaned back onto the couch and Eric was quiet for a few seconds.

_'It's Russell Edgingtion.'_

_'I'm gonna strangle you.'_

_'Promise?'_ I could hear that playful grin in his voice.

_'You can be such an idiot sometimes. When are they lettin' you out?'_

_'I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when they tell us.'_

_'Yeah, you fuckin' better.'_

_'Though, I can only do that so long as your blood is still in my system.'_

_'How much longer do you think that'll last?_ ' I questioned, completely forgetting about what was on TV to listen to Eric.

_'Probably a few more days.'_

_'How....how are you holdin' up?'_

_'Awe. Are you worried about me, Uriel? How sweet.'_

_'Of course, I'm worried.'_ I snapped. _'What else am I supposed to eat around here if you're gone?'_ Eric chuckled as a grin made its way onto my lips.


	13. "I've come to finish what was started."

"Fuck, what is it this time?" I growled, running out of the house while begrudgingly tearing my shirt off. My wings burst out from my back, the blood flinging outward before I flew off the yard. Racing through the sky, I went right for where I was sensing Sookie's fear and panic.

She was driving on an old road, her ugly yellow car gaining in speed as it....it reeked of magick. Sookie screamed when I landed on the roof and I nearly ripped the door off when opening it. Yanking the screaming woman out of the car, I jumped up into the air and flew higher.

"My car!" She cried when it went straight for a telephone pole. She clung to me as I held her bridal style, but my jaw clenched as I stared at the old vehicle.

"Sookie, who did you piss off?"

"What?"

"Your car had a spell put on it."

"Great." Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Do you wanna call a tow-"

"Just take me home, please." She sighed. Looking at her, I nodded and turned to fly back to the house.

She tossed her coat onto the table before opening the cabinet full of booze and pulled out the bottles.

"Sookie?"

"I've had a long day, okay?" She then scoffed. "Well, more like _days_."

~

" _~If you like Piña Coladas~_ " Sookie sang way off tune while blasting music as she laid on the couch. " _~Gettin' caught in the rain! If you're not into vampires, if they've shot half your brain!~_ " She waved her glass without spilling it. " _~If you like making love at midnight, and not in a cemetery~_ " The phone rang, making her set down her drink and look for it. "Oh, fuck."

She didn't even get off of the couch to pick the phone up off of the floor, stretching for it before answering and putting the device to her ear. Sighing, I rolled my eyes and went out onto the porch to sit on the steps. The house stank of the horrible alcoholic concoctions the blonde swore were amazing, and I needed fresh air.

Maybe the horrendous mixed drinks classified as a danger I should save Sookie from, but honestly, I wasn't even going to bother with how drunk it was getting her while making her so giggly.

My nose twitched, catching the delicious scent of a wolf. My tongue ran over my teeth as I watched Alcide walk up to the steps.

"....Uriel." His voice was rough as he nodded to me, making me raise a brow.

"Why am I sensin' aggression here?" I questioned, seeing his jaw clench before he answered.

"I know....about Debbie."

"I didn't think that was a secret."

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Alcide," I scoffed. "I'm a _demon_. I don't exactly have an ID or any recent records. Not to mention Debbie blew a hole in my chest and Tara's head." I didn't bother getting up as Alcide looked at me on the porch. "She brought it onto her self tryin' to kill Sookie."

The wolf growled, grabbing me by the front of my shirt as his angry and grief-stricken scent filled my nose.

"You didn't have to kill her!" Locking eyes with Alcide, I grabbed his hands and pried them off of me.

"You ever seen what a shotgun does to a person's skull? You ever seen a gapin' hole in somebody's torso that you can stick your arm right through? Choked on the scent of blood and gun smoke? Honey, I couldn't give two shits about it after _she_ came into _our home_ and _killed_ an innocent bystander. Not to mention she _knew_ I am compelled by fuckin' magick to protect Sookie no matter what." Dropping Alcide's hands, my expression was rather cold. "I'm gettin' real fuckin' tired of you people not understandin' just what it fuckin' means even though I've said it in plain English countless times."

The wolf swallowed while looking down at me and I raised my chin.

"She chose her actions, I was forced to do mine. Debbie may be dead, but she sure as fuck ain't the victim. Grieve all you like, but realize she's also guilty." He still smelled of anger and grief, but regret was starting to twist its way in. "If you wanna talk to Sookie, the door's unlocked." I said lowly before walking away and into the yard.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I relaxed while feeling the cool grass beneath my feet. The air was crisp and the sky was clear- a wonderful night to take a walk.

A pleasant scent tickled my nose before a hand tangled in my hair to pull my head to the side. A tongue ran up the side of my neck, making me purr as another hand slid over my stomach.

"Hello, Uriel." Eric nipped the side of my jaw while snaking his fingers under the waistband of my shorts, brushing his fingers over my hip bone.

"Welcome back, beautiful."

"Think you have enough time away from guard duties for a quick-"

"Boy, you know damn well it ain't gonna be quick." I popped off, making him chuckle before he took me by the hand and lead me away.

~

"Alcide! You sure know how to treat a lady." Eric smirked, seeing how Sookie had just thrown up on the wolf's shoes.

"Well, don't you smell fuckin' wonderful?" I grinned at the half-naked man reeking of arousal.

"You've got leaves on you, Uriel." The Viking plucked one from the top of my head and I just shrugged.

~

"I'm not even sure that's possible." Sookie stated, taking the coffee mug I had set down in front of her.

"You've succeeded before with Tara." Bill tilted his head.

"That was a Maenad spell. I've never tried to unglamour someone." Sookie softly laughed.

"Wait, y'all had a fuckin' Maenad here before? Shit, I'm glad I wasn't here, then."

"Why not?" Sookie furrowed her brows as I sat down at the table.

"Come on, Honey, I know you're smart. They make orgies, I feed off sexual energy. All that magick and sex and I'd probably go fuckin' feral." I saw the look on Eric's face and pointed at him as he grinned. "Don't you say a damn thing."

"I wasn't going to say much."

"Back to the topic at hand," Sookie set down the mug. "where have you two been? I was worried."

"Clearly."

"Alcide's employee is the only one who could identify whoever it was that freed Russell."

"I don't want Doug mixed up in this bullshit." Alcide stepped forward. "You fangers bring nothing but trouble and death."

"We don't need your permission, _wolf_." Eric barely looked over his shoulder at Alcide.

"Russell's been underground for over a year now, it'll take him a few days to recuperate and when he does he'll be coming straight after us on the hunt." Bill added while fully turning to look at the wolf.

"'Cause you didn't kill him when you had the chance."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

"Get out of here-" And their voices were drowned into just noise as all three men were yelling at each other at once. Sookie set her face into her hands and the noise was grating my nerves as aggression flooded the room.

"Shut up!" I shouted, slamming my hands onto the wooden table as I stood. My hands had hit harder than anticipated, breaking the table and sending Sookie's coffee mug to the floor where it spilled and shattered. All eyes were now on me in shock, but they were all quiet until Sookie started laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just keep thinkin' that if I make the right choice all this madness will end and my life will go back to normal. But....it's not gonna end, is it? Is it? It's not gonna _change_. We say goodbye, and the next thing you guys are back in my house and a 3,000-year-old vampire wants to suck my blood." She laughed. "Must be Thursday!" She stood up while grinning like a lunatic and raising her arms at her sides.

We watched her walk over to grab her coat before she turned to us as she put it on.

"Well, come on. What are y'all waitin' for? Let's go hunt Russell. Onwards into the jaws of death. Boot-'n'-Rally!" As she marched out the back door I started thinking she might be having a minor psychotic break....

~

"Doug, this here's Sookie. Sookie, this here is Dougie." Alcide introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." The blonde held out her hand for the bigger man to shake.

"Well, what can I do for you folks?"

"Um.... Would you mind terribly if I took a peek inside your head?" Sookie asked and Doug looked at us like we were crazy before Alcide assured him it would be okay.

Standing around a newly paved spot surrounded by orange cones in the parking garage, Sookie held Doug's hand and closed her eyes.

"What do you remember about that night?"

"Nothing, I swear. I was taking my break, like always." The man stated before his expression changed.

"Someone's coming up to him."

"What do they look like?" Bill asked.

"It's blurry. I can't make it out." Sookie shook her head. "It's a woman! She's diggin' Russell up with her hands. Wait, she has, uh, a necklace. A pendant. Like a spider or....a bat?"

"A female member of the Authority released Russell." Bill hissed while turning to Eric. "Did you tell Nora that we buried Russell alive?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"You said you and Nora share _everything_."

"Not _that_."

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut and now she's using Russell against us."

"That's _absurd_. Nora risked her life to free me. And you, too."

"He's tellin' the truth, Bill." I piped up.

"How would _you_ know?"

"Between seein' auras and havin' this weird fuckin' psychic link to him, everythin' is screamin' sincerity."

"Hold on- Psychic link? Since _when_?" Sookie made a face.

"Sometime after all the fuckin' and feedin'." I shrugged.

"Wait." Bill shot Eric a look of disbelief and shock. "You've been feeding on _demon_ blood?!"

"You make it sound like I'm dirty."

"You're a _demon_ , Uriel." Bill glanced at me without hiding how he felt in the slightest. "A _concubus_ , no less. We don't know the effects of a vampire feeding long term on something of _that_ caliber."

"Bill, you're actually starting to sound worried about me. How flattering." Eric smiled.

"He kinda has a point, though." Sookie waved her hand. "If my blood can let y'all daywalk and be drunk as a skunk, what the Hell is a half-demon's blood doing to you?" Eric and I exchanged glances and neither of us could honestly answer that question.

Based on our fight, I could venture to guessing that it was at least making him stronger both physically and mentally. Instead of our connection being a one-way track like it was supposed to be, it was now two-way, and Eric could get past the mental walls that Sookie herself couldn't.

~

"Alcide? Are we going to talk about the fact that I puked on your shoes?"

"Nope." The wolf answered while driving the truck along a dark road.

"This is so messed up. I don't remember ever being down this way." Doug shook his head.

"Turn left up ahead."

"What if Nora is orchestrating this whole thing?" Bill questioned as he, Eric, and I were seated in the back while the other three were in the front seats. "She *pretended* to save us so she could send us to Russell."

"Now why would she do that?"

"Russell could be a powerful ally to her cause. Though, he'd never agree to do it for free. But if she were to serve us up to him, then she'd be in a position to negotiate with him."

"Yeah, well, that's not what she did. She tried to get us out of the country."

"That's what she _said_ she was doing."

"You're just being paranoid."

"But she's still _alive_."

"I don't know, Bill." Eric droned.

"She's a liar and a traitor, just like her brother." Bill popped off and the Viking bared his fangs while growling at Bill who returned the gesture in kind. Their faces were only inches from each other like they were about to start biting one another. There wasn't enough room back here for a fight, nor was there the time, so I intervened.

Crawling over Eric, I licked his cheek while purring in his ear.

"Be good for me and we can have a lot of fun later, Honey." Eric paused at my words, his growl dying instantly before he slowly turned to face me.

"How 'good' are we talking?"

"No fightin' in the back of the truck is a good start." I replied while running my thumb over his bottom lip. Even though it was dark, I could see how his pupils dilated and his crimson aura spiked. Oh, was his mind racing with the different ideas of what 'fun' could mean.

"Do you two ever stop?" Bill scrunched up his nose before his phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey, guys! It's Molly. Remember me? Giving you a shout out to let you know that your countdown has started."

"Our 'countdown'?"

"Yeah, your iStakes are set to activate at dawn. Bummer, right?"

"There must be some kind of mistake."

"No. I'm watching it test. Your iStakes glowing?" Molly asked and Eric checked and saw a blinking red light on his chest.

"Yeah, they're glowing."

"Cool. Means we're good to go. Good luck! And if you don't make it, it's been rad serving you. Peace out!" And she hung up the call.

"We don't have much time." Bill said shortly before the truck came to a stop. Climbing out of the back of the cramped vehicle, I saw that we had stopped in front of an abandoned building.

"They took Russell inside." Sookie said while holding Doug's hand.

"We don't have much time. Let's split up. I'll take the north wing and you take the south."

"Even at full speed, that's a lot of ground to cover."

"Sookie, I would like to thank you for gettin' us this far, but Eric and I will take it from here." Bill said and Sookie raised her eyebrows at him, her expression clearly saying 'no the fuck you ain't'. "You can stay outside with Doug and Alcide."

"Yeah, right. Which of us has a demon, now?" She popped off while walking past the two vampires.

"Wait outside or we'll worry about you."

"First of all, I've seen enough horror movies to know that you don't split up when you're in a big, scary asylum when there's a crazed killer on the loose. Second, I think it's fair to say that my microwave fingers and the sun are about the only thing that seems to have any effect on Russel. So, the way _I_ see it, it's _me_ protecting _you_ from him instead of the other way around. Third, I've got a headache and I've gotta pee somethin' fierce, so I just want to get this over with."

"Oh, the fairy bites back." I chuckled while passing the vampires to follow the blonde into the building. Sookie was the only one with a flashlight, walking upfront while holding Doug's hand as we walked through the messy lobby.

"Wolves have been here." Alcide was sniffing like a bloodhound as he looked around.

"They come with Russell." Bill rolled his eyes.

"I don't like this." Doug was whimpering, terrified while being lead down a hall. Sookie paused, shaking her head as she looked distressed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just remind me to avoid peach schnapps. Turn left."

"I've never been to New York City. I'm just saying, if I die, I won't have ever made it to the Big Apple." Doug whined.

"New York City smells like pee and the people are rude." Eric said with a tone of irritation as if he had personal experience with it.

"Uwaahh!" Doug shouted as the flashlight beam landed on a rat nibbling on a severed hand.

"Oh, my God."

"It's okay, Doug." Alcide tried to comfort the man that was scared shitless, and I was just covering my mouth and nose with my shirt to try and block out the scent of rot and death in the room.

"Good Lord." Sookie shook her head after pulling back a ripped curtain to reveal a pile of dead bodies with a fuck ton of rats eating and shitting all over them. The rodents scampered from the like while screeching, pissed off by their meal being interrupted.

"Looks like we're in the right place."

"No shit." I cringed.

~

A loud bang caused Doug to scream and literally jump up as we were deeper into the bowels of the asylum.

"We're being watched." Alcide growled and the vampires bared their fangs.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry. Oh, holy shit cakes! I'm so fuckin' sorry, but this is _crazy!_ " Doug whimpered before bolting.

"Doug!" Sookie shouted before chasing after him. "Doug!" They went down a hall and I sighed while rubbing my temples.

"'Let's go', she said. 'It's better to stick together', she said. This woman is goin' to give me ulcers." Going after Sookie, I found her in a room where Doug was screaming at another person hanging from the ceiling that was screaming right back. Eric even covered Doug's mouth to shut him up because he wouldn't stop.

"Please! Help me! Don't take me! It's not my turn! I'm too skinny! Take the others, please!" The man hanging was frantic and kicking around.

"Where are they taking the prisoners?" Bill questioned.

"The hallway! There's screaming and then there's death." He cried.

"I'm not going! I'm staying here." Doug clung to the wall while looking close to pissing on himself out of fear.

"Please, get me down from here. I've got money! I can pay you!"

"Shh!" Bill snapped his fingers at the human. "Ready?" He turned to Sookie while walking away from the whimpering person.

"Come back! Don't leave me here! Please!" The man screamed but it was better to leave him there with those other people to keep them out of the way. Going further down the hall, Sookie's flashlight danced across the floor and walls.

"Took you long enough." A voice with a southern drawl filled the room we entered, coming from a sickly looking vampire in a hospital bed. "What infernal racket you people have been makin'." He sniffed the air before giving a contented sigh. "Oh. Miss Stackhouse. Always a pleasure. To what do I owe?" He gestured for her to come closer and Sookie instantly got angry.

"Fuck you, you psychotic piece of shit." I had to grab her shoulder to keep her from going any further. Bill and Eric stepped closer to the sick vampire, stakes ready in their hands.

"Hello, old friend. Do you remember me? I've come to finish what was started."

"Well, as my great love Talbot used to say to me when we went buck hunting, 'give it your best shot'." The old vampire's eyes lit up with the challenge as he glared at Eric.

Snarling came from behind us when a werewolf tackled Alcide in the hallway and more of the pack came running.


	14. "Kiss ass."

"Alcide!" Sookie screamed, running after the wolf being drug down the hall. "Alcide!"

"Sookie, get back here!"

"Uriel, help him!" Sookie's voice echoed through the empty hall and Alcide was mid-shift when my hoof slammed down onto the other wolf's spine. Crying out in pain, the wolf's bones audibly crunched and he let go of Alcide's leg. Raising my hoof, I stomped the wolf's skull to put him out of his misery.

Alcide now stood in front of me, entirely in wolf form, and nodded his head to me before running off to fight other wolves.

"Bill!" Barking and growling filled my ears while wolves were snapping at my heels only to have their jaws broken when I kicked. One tried to leap up and bite my throat but my horns rammed right into the wolf's skull. "Uriel!" Sookie screeched as her fear flooded my senses.

My fist caught the vampire on the jaw, sending him flying into a wall. My tail swayed and I huffed like a bull while baring my fangs. Russell pushed himself up into a sitting position while laughing, looking at me with distaste.

"You didn't tell me you made a new friend." He didn't even bother getting up. Whether because he was too weak to, or I had hit him harder than I thought, I wasn't sure which.

"Look at me. I want to be the last thing you ever see." Eric suddenly grabbed Russell's jaw while pressing a stake to his chest. Before he could kill the other vampires, Bill held a stake to Eric's back.

"If he dies, we die most certainly." Bill stated and that alone kept me from butting in. "But if we take him back in alive, maybe we don't have to die."

"Unlikely." Eric growled.

"But not impossible." Bill lowered the stake and stepped to the side to look Eric in the face. "Maybe you're ready to die, maybe you're just bored after a thousand years, but you do not make that decision for me." Eric looked to think over Bill's words for a second before putting away his fangs.

"Freeze!" A swarm of vampires blurred into the room, dressed in all black and barrettes with military-grade weaponry. Their guns had lasers, a few of which landed on me and the rest on Russell.

"We will take over from here." A deep voice rumbled and I raised my hands to show I meant no harm. Well, fuck, this definitely complicated things....

The man that seemed to be the leader of the group waved to a few of the soldiers to grab Russell and cuff him before stepping closer towards me. His expression was serious, his gaze calculating while circling me.

"What are you doing here, demon?" His low voice rumbled.

"Well, judgin' from my bloody state of bein', clearly kickin' ass, unlike y'all slow asses." I smarted off and the man clearly didn't like that response.

"Who are you contracted to?"

"Who says I am? Could just be here for the fun."

"Bullshit." From how it looked, it seemed like he was worried I might be contracted to Russell.

"Me." Eric cleared his throat while stepping forward. "The demon is mine." The man's brow quirked up at the Viking as Russell was drug past.

"You better hope you are not around when I am fully restored. And, oh, I _will be_. Authority?" He spat on the ground. "What fucking authority do you have? Given to you by what? Lilith? You idiots! You're no better than _humans_ with your _absurd_ magical thinking. There is _no_ Lilith!" Russell said through grit teeth and the man in front of me punched him.

"That is blasphemy."

"You're fuckin' _worse_ than humans!" He shouted while being taken away. "You might as well be praying to leprechauns! Or unicorns!"

"So....anyone wanna tell him leprechauns are real?" I popped off, hands still raised, and eyes turned to me.

"Those are real?!" Sookie made a face and Alcide walked in while buttoning his pants.

"You fucking dumbass." Alcide shook his head while seeing the dead werewolves on the ground. "JD put up a Hell of a fight until he heard the other wolves dyin'. Then he ran like a fuckin' squirrel."

"Wolf and a human are here. Why?" The tall man's attention turned to Bill and Eric.

"Doug lead us here." Sookie answered.

"We found them parked in a van outside of Shreveport." Bill lied while stepping forward and straightening his posture.

"Humping each other like livestock." Eric added with amusement.

"We took the van to get here with them in it."

"You could cover that much distance by yourselves much faster than by driving."

"We had another human with us. We needed it because he remembered coming here before. Doug." Bill explained.

"They know too much."

"Nothing a little glamouring won't take care of."

"Do it. And cuff the demon." The man waved to the vampires still aiming their weapons at me.

"Wait-"

"It is _not_ up for discussion." He shot Eric a look before glancing at me. "If you try _anything_ , your master will be staked." I lowered my hands and put them together, allowing them to place the metal clasps around my wrists. A vampire on each side of me grabbed my horns to lead me out like livestock, but I didn't budge as a warning growl grew deep in my chest. I could feel Sookie's panic rising but she knew she had to act like she didn't know me.

"Go with them." Eric commanded, playing the role of master to keep up the facade. "I'll be fine." Huffing through my nose, I begrudgingly let the vampires take me away. By having me by the horns, they were able to have more control over which way I went and took me outside to a heavily armored truck.

A vampire grabbed the cuffs on my wrist and yanked them down, running a chain through a metal ring to bind me to the floor of the truck. In retaliation, I kicked him, lightly but still hard enough to hurt. He hit the opposite wall as I laughed, seeing that the vampire's nose was broken and the one's holding my horns jerked my head back.

"No one actually believed you two would be able to deliver Russell Edginton. The Guardian will be extremely pleased." The deep-voiced man from before opened the back door of the armored truck and saw the predicament going on inside.

"Pleased enough to not execute us?" Eric asked, totally ignoring the vampire knocked out with blood gushing from his nose. The man pointedly looked at me before turning to Eric with a pissed expression. "The demon doesn't like to be man-handled."

"Only on certain occasions." I popped off as the vampires let go of my horns to drag the unconscious one out.

"Keep that thing on a tight leash or else." The man growled while gesturing for the two of them to get into the back of the truck. Bill climbed up and sat on the opposite bench while Eric sat next to me before the doors were slammed shut.

"I'm done with this religious bullshit already." Eric grumbled. "Lilith can fucking blow me." He sighed while leaning back. "Why are you so suddenly into it?"

"I'm just covering my ass." Bill replied and Eric rose a brow at him.

"So, are they gonna be pissed when they find out I'm Uriel?"

"More than likely."

"What?" Bill furrowed his brows.

"Genius over here claimed me by vampire law to cover his ass but left out the fact that I'm a demon. It's why he's been avoidin' sayin' my name."

~

"No welcoming party?" Eric popped off as the elevator opened up. "Can't be good."

"At least there's not a firing squad."

"Okay, but why does it look like an office lobby in here?" I asked lowly while we were lead to a door across the room.

"Congratulations, boys!" A voice boomed as they walked through the door, followed by other voices praising them until I walked in.

"You've got to be shittin' me." I saw the water flowing around the stepping stone my hooves clopped onto. "This shit looks like it's straight out of a movie villain's lair." Eric grabbed the front of my shirt to keep me moving as my eyes wandered over the large, stone room with modern furnishing.

"Is that a...."

"Demon. Yes. Contracted to Eric." The deep-voiced man from before said with a displeased tone.

"Don't worry, they're well behaved. Usually." Eric nodded to the older vampires while letting me go.

"Well, you don't need these anymore." A short woman stood up and came over with her phone.

"Have a heartfelt congratulations and gratitude to you both." A man waved his hands while also holding a drink.

"Okay, stand still. Don't want to accidentally activate this thing. Wouldn't that be ironic?" She reached up Eric's shirt and I heard a clicking noise. Watching with interest, I saw her remove the iStake.

"Funny." Eric made a face while having to lean down for her to reach the top straps.

"I still can't believe you snagged that little psychopath _alive_ but seein' your little companion there it makes sense. Still, I'd say you boys have certainly won me over." The redheaded woman winked.

"Have you learned who released Russell from the ground, to begin with?" Eric asked as the small woman pulled the iStake out of his shirt.

"Salome has been interrogating Russell but...."

"He's been a little tight-lipped. We should know soon." The woman in a black dress picked up three glasses from the table and walked over. "But, for the moment at least, let's celebrate." She smiled while handing a glass to Bill, then Eric, and finally held the last glass out to me."

"Would it be possible for me to speak to Chancellor Gazeboro?"

"Chancellor Gazeboro has revealed her true Sanguinist leanings while you were gone." She replied before turning to me since I still hadn't taken the glass. "Is there a problem?"

"Two, actually. Cuffs and I don't drink blood."

"Oh, my apologies." She instead drank from the glass herself. "What is it that you do eat so that we may accommodate you?"

"Do you really wanna know?" I purred, standing really close to the woman, and inhaled her delicious scent. "Oh, you smell divine- Ah!" Eric jerked me back by pulling on my horn to make me stand next to him.

"I apologize, Guardian Salome. They're...." He cleared his throat while glancing at me. "They're a sex feeder."

"Oh?" She and the others had their interest piqued at Eric's statement.

"Of course, Uriel can also eat human food." Bill quickly added.

"Uriel?" Salome's eyebrows rose. " _This_ is Uriel?"

"Yes." Eric shot a brief glare at Bill.

"That explains a lot." She smirked while looking me up and down. "And what exactly are you, darling?"

"Concubus."

"Oh, you must be _fun_ at parties. Anyway, I should go back to interrogating Mr. Edgingtion. I'm *hoping* he will provide us with a wealth of useful intelligence."

"Be careful." Eric nodded. "He's the strongest vampire I have ever met."

"He's been silvered. Intravenously. He's quite impaired. Trust me. Congratulations again, and thank you both for what you've done. We will not forget."

"It was our duty." Bill puffed up, not much unlike a rooster before Salome walked away.

"Boy scout." Eric popped off, making Molly laugh as she worked to take the iStake off of Bill.

"Delinquent." Bill mumbled back.

"My boys!" A man yelled while entering the room. "My boys! There are my boys!" He waved an old looking bottle and grabbed Salome before she could leave. "From here on out are officially known as the guys who took down Russell Edgington. How's that sound? Well done." He congratulated Eric and Bill before looking down at me. "And what the fuck is that? It looks like livestock."

" _That_ is Uriel." Salome answered.

"Take these cuffs off and I'll show you livestock, you-"

" _Uriel_." Eric had a warning tone as I had my teeth bared.

"Oh, feisty! I like it."

"Roman, that looks like a very _special_ bottle of blood."

"Why, yes it is, Rosalind. 18th-century Austrian hemophilia. Not that I know too much about these fancy antique bloods. All I know is it costs a fucking fuckload of money. Sit, sit." He waved Eric and Bill over to the couches. The man pulled the lid off and took a sip. "Interesting." He then handed it to Eric who passed it right on to Bill without even showing any interest in the bottle's contents. "You two have delivered a psychopathic terrorist, possibly the greatest individual threat to vampire-human relations. And, because of that, you have saved many, many lives. Human as well as vampire, so on the behalf of them both, I thank you."

"Cheers."

"Hear, hear!"

"Well, in all fairness, Guardian, we didn't really do anything except lead you to Russell."

"No, no, no. You did exactly what I wanted." He smiled while getting comfortable in his chair. "Now I know you're with me. You do believe in the coexistence with humans?"

"Wholeheartedly." Bill nodded.

"There are certain humans I've felt....protective towards. In the past."

"Yeah. But you do believe that the Sanguinista 'vision', morality towards slavery, torturing, the.... _rape_ , of those who delivered us into the life before death?"

"Well, I was never very religious but as long as the affairs of humans do not personally impact me, I remain a....pacifist." Eric forced a smile. The man in the blue shirt started laughing.

"You are just too cool for school to admit that you believe in something else other than yourself."

"Excuse me. I should go back to interrogating our prisoner."

"Don't bother. We're going to execute him."

"But-"

"We're at war. Just because we have caught one very, very visible enemy does not mean that the war is over. I must admit that I do find it ironic that we proponents of coexistence find it so very difficult to coexist with our enemies. But the reason for that is simple. They are evil cloaking themselves in Lilith to justify their sadism, their greed, their lust. Lilith herself was not evil. Exigis 4:19: And blessed be the children of men....for they are banished from the night without end. They flame as sparks from a fire....and last as long."

I quirked up a brow at the display of worship and Eric made a face like he really didn't want to have to sit through this.

"But, Guardian, he knows so much. And I agree, execution is warranted-"

"Why would we believe anything that he has to tell us? And, oh, by the way, he's batshit crazy."

"Yes, Guardian."

"In fact, I want to execute him tonight. Soon as possible. I want to hit the links before sunrise. Has he been silvered?"

"Less than an hour ago."

"Mm." The man picked up the old bottle.

"Shall I give him another dose and bring him to you?"

"Excellent. And slap an iStake on him, I don't want to get dirty." He said and Salome walked away.

"Guardian, may I request permission to visit Chancellor Ganesboro's cell?"

"Why?"

"....She's my sister." A few of the other vampires gasped.

"You will be at the execution."

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it."

"And you?" He turned to look at Bill.

"Oh, I love a good execution." Bill raised his glass while smiling and I coughed.

"Kiss ass." Bill shot me a dirty look while the others were laughing. "Sorry, must be the dust tickling my throat. But seriously, am I gonna get some food like that lady said I would?"

"Guardian Salome, not 'that lady'." Eric corrected me.


	15. "There's nobody there."

_'Uriel, we've got a problem!'_ Eric's voice was rushed in my head and I stood up.

_'I'm kind of in a cell right now, remember?'_

_'Break out then, I don't care. Just hurry up and find me.'_

_'This definitely can't be good.'_

_'It's not.'_ He replied as I raised my leg. Kicking the cell door, it flew open and I ran out. An alarm went off as the UV lights over each cell turned on. Picking up the pace, I ran into the room from before, breaking down the door as the frosted glass panels shattered from the impact.

The lights were flashing and the smell of vampire blood filled my nose.

"I don't understand, why didn't it work?"

"Eric?!" Bill was shouting. "Eric?!" I was quick to act, finding Russell as he had Eric pinned to a column. Grabbing the older vampire by his ankle, I yanked him down and slammed him against the long table in the middle of the room. The table broke from the impact before Russell was hissing and striking back.

Grappling with the vampire, I managed to pin him down. He was strong, likely due to his age, but he was still weak from the condition he was already in. Getting his arms behind his back while he was cursing at me, I held him down until the lights came back on and we were surrounded by soldiers.

"Prisoner secure." One said into a radio while another came up beside me with a pair of silver cuffs. Continuing to hold Russell in place, I didn't let go until the cuffs were locked.

"Eric?" Bill was frantically looking around for the Viking.

"Look up."

"What?"

"Up." I pointed to Eric as he was hanging from where Russell had put him up on the column.

"The view from up here is spectacular." He said calmly despite the metal rod around his neck. "Uriel, do you mind?" I couldn't help but chuckle while walking over to him. Jumping up, I dug my claws and hooves into the stone wall behind him. Grabbing the metal rod with my free hand, I paused. "Are you going to get me down or not?"

"Just thinkin' about whether or not to have some fun first." I mischievously grinned as my tail swayed. He shot me a warning look that only made my grin grow. "You're kinda adorable when you're helpless."

"I'm not helpless." He snarled as his fingers tangled into my hair and he tugged my head back. "Just get the rod off."

"I'm only teasin'." I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled the rod out of the wall.

~

"Whoever it was, used us, Eric. They used us to deliver Roman's killer right to him."

"Nora. She must have broken Russell out. It had to have been her." Eric said lowly while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You swore you never told her!"

"I didn't. But I was with her while you were attending Russell's execution. She knew what was coming."

"I don't care how old fucking Russell Edgington is. Pure silver coursing through a vampire's veins....is still pure silver coursing through his veins. You saw how fast he was on top of Roman." Bill stood up and started pacing.

"And on me. There wasn't any silver."

"And Nora was locked up the whole time. She must have had an accomplice."

"Wow, 'bout time you figured that out." I popped off. "Should have gotten that the moment Russell didn't get staked with that fancy doohickey."

"Molly?"

"What's your problem?"

"Are you a Sanguinista?"

"No!" She looked offended by the question.

"Then why didn't the iStake work?"

"Uh, duh. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Are you loyal to Roman? You believe mainstreaming is the only path?"

"Of course. You guys are whacked." Molly shook her head and went back to typing on her laptop.

"King Compton. Sheriff Northman. Chancellor Agrippa would like a word with you in her chambers. The demon stays." Eric and I exchanged glances as the cell door was unlocked.

_'Just tell me if you need me to save your ass again.'_

_'Will do.'_ Eric nodded before leaving. The cell door locked behind them, even though it was redundant, and the three walked away. Getting up from where I sat, I began to stretch out my muscles. It was quiet now other than the laptop keys tapping away.

"Are you really a concubus?" I looked up at Molly.

"Yeah."

"How....how exactly do you feed?" She questioned while mainly focusing on her work.

"I absorb energy." Stretching my legs out, I shrugged. "It's just a specific kind of energy."

"So, do you have to do anything or can you just feed?"

"Well, technically I don't have to do anythin' if the energy is strong enough, I just find it much more enjoyable to participate." I smirked.

"You mean you could just sit there?"

"Yeah."

"And just how strong are you?"

"Strong enough." I paused when I felt a surge of anger through the connection with Eric. It was steady like a raging storm and I rose a brow while looking in the direction he'd gone. What the fuck was happening that was pissing him off so much?

~

"Woah...." I had to sit down from all of the feelings coming from Eric. Shit, the only time something this strong had ever come through before was when Sookie was shot. It made my head feel light and my skin tingled.

"Uriel~!" I heard a sing-song voice as a group of vampires came stumbling to the cell. "We're gonna go have fun. Come with us!" The cell door swung open and Eric came in to grab my wrists and make me stand.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nooo." He pressed his forehead to mine while grinning. "Will you come with us?"

"Yeah, come with us!" Rosalind giggled.

"The blood of Lilith blesses us." Nora smiled while raising her hands.

"Eric, why is Nora-"

"It's fiiine!" The man kissed me and a haze seemed to fall over my mind. "Let's go."

"Okay." I smiled and he lead me by the hand out of the cell.

We were all stumbling through the streets, but I at least had enough awareness to hide my demonic traits among the human populace. Eric carried me on his back since I didn't have shoes, and the vampires were just going with whatever flow was leading them. In the back of my mind, I was aware that something was wrong, but the light almost high feeling was at the forefront.

Eric let me down when we entered a bar where a woman was singing on the stage. There was a sign for a private party but Russell went right on up to the stage to start singing with the human woman. Panic rose among the people and the vampires dispersed to go after their prey.

My attention was caught by the plate of fries left on a table, however. Giggling, I plopped down onto the booth seat and started munching on someone else's fries, completely not caring about the mayhem going on around me.

Grabbing the glass on the table, I drank from it without even knowing what it was. From the taste, it was sweet tea.

"You always smell so good." A voice purred as a face nuzzled into my neck.

"So do you, Honey." I grinned while tilting my head back to allow Eric better access as he was planting kisses onto my skin. His hands began to wander and a purr rumbled in my chest. The vampire grinned at me before swiping his arm across the table, knocking all of the dishes to the floor. Eric picked me up and dropped me onto the table, pressing his lips to mine before sliding his tongue into my mouth.

I spiraled deeper into the haze as my fingers tangled into his soft hair. His hips were grinding into mine, pressing his growing erection against me. Eric pulled away from the kiss, gently running his thumb along my jaw and he turned my head to the side. He sank his fangs into my neck, bucking his hips into me while drinking.

Hands were groping, caressing, and feeling as Eric continued to dry hump me on the table. It all just felt so.... _good_. My claws drug over his back, ripping through his leather jacket. It all came to a halt, however, when he just froze while looking towards the stage. He licked his bloody lips as his gaze dropped.

"Uriel....do you see her?"

"Who?" I chuckled while following his line of sight. "Yeah, that's Nora, silly."

"No, the woman standing next to her." My brows furrowed as I watched Nora feeding on a nearly dead woman, but there was no one standing by her.

"Honey, are you okay?" Concern laced through my mind as I looked at the blond over me. "There's nobody there." Eric gained a serious expression and some of the haze in my own head faded.


	16. "For someone so old, he's really fuckin' stupid."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Groaning while rubbing my face, I turned the water faucet on and let the water pool in my hands. Splashing my face, I tried to clear the lingering bit of haze and looked at myself in the mirror while trying to figure out what exactly happened tonight.

Vampires that were previously prisoners were out and with the Authority- Russell Edgington included. The vampires were also claiming to have seen Lilith, but I saw nothing, and yet they each saw the same thing. Lastly, how the fuck did I get high like they were? I didn't take whatever they had, and yet it still had affected me.

It couldn't have been the link with Eric, right? It couldn't possibly be strong enough. I mean, I did feel it because his mental barriers had dropped completely, but it didn't actually make me high.

Whatever they took must have still been on Eric's lips and then transferred when he had kissed me in the cell. Now....what in the Hell did they have that made me act that way?

Standing up, I went to go find Eric to hopefully get some answers.

"I think I've had enough fun for one night." I heard him say as I opened the now fixed door, and the human preacher-turned vampire walked past me with a huge smile. The others in the room were looking at Eric with varying expressions.

"Good, then we can talk." I said while grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the room. "What the fuck was that?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Eric replied with a low tone.

"What did y'all take?"

"Supposedly, vampire blood."

"Bullshit. Vampire blood would not make me high, let alone you."

"And you didn't see Lilith at all?"

"No. Where do they keep the blood they gave you?"

"Back where they are."

"....I need to see it. There's got to be _somethin'_ else in it."

"They claim it's the blood of Lilith."

"Again, even _if_ it is, vampire blood doesn't do shit to concubi."

"Just don't do anything without me. This must be done carefully."

"Fuckin' vampire cult."

~

"Gentlemen, join us. It's time to start flexing our muscles around the world. To start crushing the mainstreamers." Salome said as she gestured to the empty seats at the table while looking at Bill and Eric. "Nora?"

"Mainstreamers are a global problem, of course, but we have to start dismantling it locally. There are several high-ranking officials of the British parliament willing to help us in the UK."

"And Russia. We have friends in the Duma. They'd be more than happy to round up the mainstreamers and stick 'em on a raft in the Black Sea at high noon." The redhead chuckled and went on as I looked over Eric's shoulder to the folder now opened in his lap.

Each of the members at the table had the same thing, and it looked to be Salome and Nora's methods for working out their plan.

Reaching over Eric's shoulder, I flipped through the pages to look at more.

"I was reading that." Eric raised his brows at me.

"Oh, are you interested in helping us, Uriel?" Nora smiled at me, and I looked across the table at her.

"Hell no." I said bluntly, and her smile fell as other sets of eyes turned my way. "These plans are going to start a war with more than just humanity. You turn the humans into your cattle, and every other race that feeds off them in any way will be comin' for your asses."

"We're more than willing to negotiate-"

"There won't be any 'negotiatin''. My kind alone would sooner rip you apart than ask for a sit-down on who gets which humans. We go directly to the source, we don't do middle-men."

"I'm fairly certain we greatly outnumber you. No offense."

"Not all of demonkind. Nearly every demon species feeds off of humans in one way or another. Emotions, souls, flesh, blood. Put us all together, and you vampires are the minority."

"So what do you suggest?" Salome asked while leaning on the table and lacing her fingers together.

"I suggest you stop, honestly. History shows what happens to the lesser predator when it must compete for prey."

"What if we left them free-range? Demons could still feed as they please." Nora waved her hand.

"Oh, I do like the taste of free-range." Russell popped off with a chuckle.

"No middle-man, no problem." I said out loud, then glanced to Eric from the corner of my vision. _'This is gettin' out of hand.'_

_'We have to be careful, Uriel. Just be patient.'_

~

_**'Uriel!'**_ Sookie's scream pierced through my skull as her terror flooded my mind. From there was just a haze of screaming, shouting, and loud crashes as I busted my way out of the vampire den. My wings tore out from my back before I took to the sky.

I soon found myself busting through a wooden door, my roar shaking the air as the scent of human fear flooded my nostrils. Pigs were squealing, and I flared my wings while growling at the humans surrounding Sookie.

I threw the nearest one into the wall so hard the metal paneling dented. Kicking the next, he flew over the wooden gate and hit a support beam, falling limp to the ground covered in hay. The third simply stumbled and fell before scrambling as far away as possible while crying and pissing himself.

Someone swung a shovel at the back of my head, and I smacked them with my wing, knocking them into the pigpen. He was screaming and flailing as the pigs swarmed, likely starved from how they were going after him.

Sookie looked out of it as her cheeks and chin were wet. Ripping the rope off of her hands, I opened her eyes fully to check her pupils.

"Oh, Honey, you are as high as a kite."

"He-ey." She smiled as she limply raised her hand.

"Let's get you home." I said softly while gently picking her up. Carrying her outside bridal-style, I spread my wings and flew to the yellow-painted house.

~

"Uriel, welcome back." Salome smiled at me as I walked in through the busted elevator.

"Sorry about the damage, family emergency." I said as my wings were slowly shrinking and dissolving into my back.

"Family emergency?" She quirked up a brow.

"I was born somehow, you know."

"And how would you even know of such an emergency?"

"Psychic link." I replied, and her smile faltered for a second.

"A psychic link? Like between Sires and their Progeny?"

"Close enough."

"How interesting." She folded her hands in front of herself. "And how is your family?"

"Better now. Thank you for askin'." I nodded before walking past her.

"Uriel." Salome spoke up to stop me. "I would avoid any dangerous actions if I were you." I paused and looked over my shoulder at her. "Your master has been harnessed with an iStake."

"Why?" The low growl vibrated deep in my chest.

"He and Molly attempted to compromise our security even further after you left."

"Then why ain't I gettin' harnassed? I literally broke my way out."

"Would it even work on you?"

"Honestly? No."

"Then that's why."

~

"Why didn't you tell me what was happenin'?" I asked as the cell door was shut behind me.

"Figured you were preoccupied with how you stormed out like a bat out of Hell." Eric popped off while sitting on a bench, leaning against the wall.

"Sookie went and got kidnapped." I sighed while crossing my arms. "It's all good now, though." Sitting down next to him, I looked straight ahead. "Why didn't you wait for me to get back?"

"I thought your escape was our chance to get out. But Bill decided to double-cross us." Eric replied with a calm, low tone.

"What do they plan on doin' with you?"

"I'm not sure." He said out loud before his voice entered my mind. _'They won't kill me, not while thinking you're contracted to me. And you're sure Sookie is safe? I'm going to need you here.'_

_'I'm sure. Knowin' her, though, I'm not sure how long that'll last.'_

_'No more smarting off to the Authority. We need to make it look like you're under control.'_

_'I don't even do that with Sookie.'_

_'I know, but given our circumstances, there needs to be a few changes.'_

_'Great.'_ I sighed through my nose. ' _What else?'_

_'You need to act more like you are actually in servitude to me.'_ I looked at Eric from the corner of my eye. _'It's just for appearance's sake. I should also reprimand you for breaking out._ '

_'What, are you gonna spank me?'_ I scoffed, and Eric rose a brow at me.

_'I might.'_

_'We're under surveillance. Could reprimand me now and make a show of it.'_ I gave a small smirk, and Eric licked his lips while turning to look straight ahead again.

"Uriel," He spoke in a normal tone unlike before since this part he did want the guards to hear. "do you want to explain to me where you went?"

"I had a family emergency."

"You think I care if you have a 'family emergency'? You left my side, demon. I now have an iStake because of your actions."

"My apologies." I said before Eric suddenly grabbed me by the horns and drug me over his lap.

"Try not to enjoy this too much." He yanked down my pants, and the loud smack caught the attention of the guards. From how my ass stung, I knew he left a handprint behind. Eric lifted his hand to spank me again as his other hand grabbed my tail to pull it out of the way.

I tried to keep from purring, but there was no stopping the growing arousal as I obediently laid across Eric's lap and took the spanking. I knew the guards were watching now, I could feel the rise in sexual energy slowly leaking from them as well as Eric. Not only that, but I could feel the blond's cock beginning to press against my stomach.

"Are you even trying?"

"Maybe if you hit a little harder, I wouldn't like it so much."

"I'll just have to punish you another way, then." Eric let my tail go while looking down at me. "On your knees, demon." He commanded, and I obeyed while lifting myself off of his lap.

My tail swayed as I kneeled in front of him, waiting for what he was planning to do.

"Keep your hands on the bench." He ordered while reaching for his zipper. "You don't get to touch yourself." A small whine came from the back of my throat. "What did I say?" Eric quirked up a brow at me, and I slowly put my hands on the bench on either side of his hips.

Even if this was supposed to be a show of who the master was here and who had me under control, it was just so damn hot.

"You know what to do, demon." He ran his thumb over my bottom lip as my gaze dropped from his face to his cock. I purred while sticking out my tongue to lick up from the base of his shaft to the head. Eric smirked while looking down at me. "Good demon."

Wrapping my tongue around his cock, I could feel myself dripping onto the floor. Licking over the tip, Eric then grabbed my horns while thrusting his hips up, filling my mouth and hitting the back of my throat. He used my horns to hold me in place as he kept thrusting into my mouth.

It was hard to keep my hands on the bench like he told me to, and even harder not to touch myself with his delicious energy gliding over my tongue. Looking up at Eric, I saw that he was watching me as he fucked my mouth. My purr was rumbling now, and my tail curled.

The tip of my tail slid between my legs, rubbing against my clit while getting coated in slick. My tail then slid into my core, giving some relief to the aching need to be filled. Slowly thrusting, I moaned around Eric's cock.

His hips bucked from the added vibration, and my tail thrusted up harder as my claws dug into the bench. Eric seemed to pick up that something else was going on because he pulled my head back by my horns as a string of saliva still connected my mouth and his cock.

"I thought I told you not to touch yourself."

"I'm not. Hands are on the bench." I panted, licking my lips before moaning. Eric pushed me down onto the ground, seeing my tail pumping in and out of my slit. He was on me in a second, yanking out my tail before practically folding me in half by pushing my legs towards my chest.

I moaned from his cock penetrating me, and Eric buried his fangs into my neck. The vampire was relentlessly fucking me while feeding, and my knees actually touched the floor.

However, right when I thought I was finally about to get off, Eric pulled out to cum all over me and just stopped as he kept me pinned to the floor.

"Eric." I panted, sounding desperate.

"No. This is your punishment, demon." Eric ran his tongue over his fangs while smirking. "You don't get to cum. Remember that the next time you disobey me." Oh, I could strangle him.

~

"I've ordered translations of _The Book of Lilith_ in 70 languages. Every new vampire should be required to learn it."

"And the old vampires should as well." Eric added while rubbing his chin. After managing to convince the others of his conversion, and using me as a bargaining tool- more like a threat- he was no longer a prisoner now. "We want everyone to accept Lilith, don't we?"

"Are we seriously sittin' here discussing education reform?" Russell popped off. "Are we vampires or school moms?"

"The _word_ is sacred." Salome gave Russell a stern look from across the table.

"How do you propose we seize our 'rightful' place in the hierarchy of beings when we're helpless as hamsters for 12 hours of the day?" Russell waved his hand.

"That is the way we are created."

"But it is not how we have to remain." Russell then stood up from his chair and put his hands on the table. "The legends are true. The blood of the Fae allows us to daywalk. Compton. Northman. You've both drunk from the same fairy I have."

"And you know it only lasts a few minutes at most before you fry." Eric stated.

"The Wright brothers' first flight lasted 12 seconds. Did they turn to each other and say, '12 seconds is pretty good, let's give up and try something else'? We _harness_ the blood, we study it, we capture another fairy even and breed them. If the Japanese can synthesize human blood, why can't we do the same thing for fairy blood?"

Was Russell an idiot, or did he not realize the magick in Fae blood can't be synthesized?

"Because we are of the night." Salome got to her feet and rounded the table. "The sun is forbidden to us. Fairies are an abomination."

"Their _blood_ is like suckin' on Heaven! You know what I wish? I wish that I had just _one_ drop of fairy blood to stuff. In. Your. Piehole." Russell pointed.

"I saved you, Russell. I can put you back in the ground." Salome warned, but the man simply threw her across the room like a rag doll. The others at the table quickly stood with their fangs bared.

"Oh, please! Give me an excuse to kill the both of you!" Russell snarled at Bill and Eric. "Oh, Hell. Why not all of you?" He jumped onto the table. "I am 3,000 years old!" He yelled while raising his arms as his accent changed. "I am stronger than all of you _combined!_ How long did you think I would be your _lapdog?!_ I offered you the opportunity to share in the greatest advancement in the history of our race, and the small-mindedness of your.... _religion_ has literally kept you in the dark! You can have your Lilith! I will not be constrained by your God! Or anyone else's! I _will_ have the sun!" Russell stormed out in a blur.

"For someone so old, he's really fuckin' stupid." I popped off.

" _Uriel._ "


End file.
